Pengakuan
by Ritsu ayumu
Summary: Hinata merasa tidak diakui oleh sepupunya Neji, karena itu lah ia selalu berjuang agar pengakuan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Neji./"Aku tak mau jika hanya aku yang terjerat oleh pesona tersembunyinya!"/rate T semi M
1. Chapter 1

Fanfict kedua ku.  
>Aku lagi tergila-gila dengan pairing yang satu ini, NEJIHINA. Kisah cinta yang tidak mungkin terjadi.<p>

**Disclaimer**: semua karakternya milik paman ku, Masashi Kishimoto. Aye! =w=d  
>(ditendang masashi-sensei)<p>

**Summary**: Hinata merasa tidak di akui oleh sepupunya Neji, karena itu lah ia selalu berjuang agar pengakuan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Neji. (benar2 ga bisa bikin summary -.-)

**Warning**: OOC, typo, gaje dan sebangsanya.

Chapter 1

"Hinata-sama," sapa Hyuga Neji seraya membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat kepada Adik Sepupunya yang secara keturunan berasal dari keluarga Hyuga tingkat atas yang bernama Hyuga Hinata.

Rambut coklat gelapnya yang panjang sedikit tergerai ketika ia membungkuk. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan kulitnya putih pucat, tak jauh beda dengan Hinata.

"Neji-nii-san," sapa Hinata dan sedikit membungkuk.

Setelah di sapa balik, Neji kembali berdiri dan menunjukan mata abu-abunya yang jernih. Mata mereka sama, menandakan mereka berasal dari keturunan yang sama, ciri-ciri dari klan Hyuga yang paling di hormati di Konoha Gakure.

"Anda mau pergi kemana, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ah, ano...itu...a-aku a-ada m-misi hari ini, neji-nii-san." jawab Hinat dengan kegugupannya yang semakin parah jika berhadapan dengan Neji.

"Hn, begitu." tanggap Neji sekenanya. Ia menunduk seakan pamit lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung di koridor Hyuga Manor.

**HINATA POV****  
><strong>  
>hah...Aku gugup lagi. Tiap kali dia ada di dekat ku kegugupan ku terasa semakin parah, Neji-nii-san, kau tidak menganggap kehadiran ku kan? Aku tau, pertanyaan mu tadi hanya sebagai kewajiban saja.<p>

Wajah ku selalu muram jika mengingat hubungan ku dengan Neji. Dia selalu membenci ku, padahal ayah sudah meminta maaf padanya, tapi aku rasa kebenciannya belum habis sepenuhnya.

Ah, sudahlah Hinata...jika kau terus memikirkannya, kau akan menghabiskan seumur hidup hanya untuk merap. Aku merutuki diri ku sendiri, menyedihkan.

Ku langkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar, aku tidak boleh terlambat, aku tidak boleh munyusahkan yang lain terus menerus! Aku harus kuat dan tidak menjadi beban, dengan begitu Neji akan mengakui ku.

**NORMAL POV****  
><strong>  
>Malam hari di kediaman Hyuga tidak jauh berbeda dengan malam hari di pemakaman Konoha. Bagaimana tidak, semuanya hening dan sepi, suara sekecil apapun tidak ada.<p>

Hinata telah pulang dari misinya, ia terlihat lusuh dan bermandikan keringat. Ia berjalan perlahan melewati koridor menuju kamarnya. Wajahnya menunjukan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Lagi-lagi ia menjadi beban bagi anggota timnya.

"N-Neji-nii-san..." lirih Hinata dengan kekagetan menghiasi raut wajahnya.

Neji tidak bergeming, masih menyandar di dinding di samping pintu kamar Hinata; matanya tertutup; udara malam terasa begitu menusuk dari arah jendela yang terbuka.

"A-ada apa Nii-san kesini?" kata Hinata yang terdengar mencicit.

Perlahan Neji membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan pupil unik khas Hyuga. Sedikit bibirnya terangkat, menandakan ia akan memulai pembicaraan, "Misimu gagalkan?" kata Neji datar.

Hinata menunduk, membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni, Ia mulai terisak.

"Maaf...," isak Hinata, "aku terlalu lemah."

"Anda juga cengeng Hinata-sama!" tukas Neji dan berlalu di hadapan Hinata, "Belajarlah untuk menjadi orang yang berguna!"

"ah?" Hinata tersentak, air mata menganak sungai di pipi chubby-nya. Detik berikutnya tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, kakinya sudah tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya. Sekali lagi Hyuga Hinata menangis dalam diam. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Tok! Tok! Tok!  
>Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Hinata yang masih terlelap terpaksa bangun dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Silau! Hal pertama yang dirasakannya pagi itu.<p>

"Hinata-sama?" panggil seseorang dari luar.

Suaranya tidak asing bagi Hinata, lembut tapi tegas. Ya! Itu suara Hyuga Neji.

Hinata segera bangkit dari tidurnya, menyisir rambut indogo panjangnya hanya dengan jemari lentiknya lalu berlari ke arah pintu.

"Ya, Nii-san, ada apa?" sahut Hinata setelah membuka pintu.

"Paman meminta ku untung menjadi guru privat anda Hinata-sama!" jawab Neji sopan.

"ah...a-apa?" Hinata tidak menyangka akan apa yang didengarnya, "b-benarkah?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Ya, bersiap-siaplah, 15 menit lagi kita mulai." tegas Neji, "saya tunggu di tempat latihan."

Sementara Neji pergi, Hinata mulai mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja di dengarnya; mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya lalu tersenyum senang. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

"Lebih konsentrasi, Hinata-sama!" nasehat Neji.

Di lapangan tempat biasanya Neji berlatih dengan ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga, telah berdiri dua insan yang tengah memasang kuda-kuda dan mengaktifkan Byakugannya. Membuat urat di sekitar mata mereka terlihat jelas.

Hinata terengah-engah, menahan rasa lelahnya.

"Bersiaplah Hinata!" kata Neji dan menyerang dengan cepat hingga Hinata tidak sempat untuk menghindar lalu terjatuh meringkuk di tanah.

Neji me-nonaktifkan Byakugannya lalu menghampiri Hinata, raut cemas sempat tersirat di wajahnya, tapi hanya sekilas.

"Hinata-sama, anda tidak apa?" tanya Neji seraya membantu Hinata berdiri, "maaf aku terlalu keras."

"Ukh...tidak apa N-nii-san," jawab hinata bersusah payah.

Hinata penuh dengan debu dan keringat, sudut bibirnya pun berdarah.

"Hinata-sama, latihan hari ini selesai, ayo ku antar ke kamar!" kata Neji setelah membantu Hinata berdiri, lalu memopong Hinata ke dalam.

~skip time~

sesampai di kamar, Hinata duduk di tepi ranjangnya, sementara neji mengambil kotak P3K dan langsung mengobati luka Hinata.

**HINATA POV****  
><strong>  
>Aku masih lemah, selalu terjatuh dan terluka. Neji-nii-san, apa kau tak akan pernah mengakui ku? Aku takut Neji. . .<p>

Aku menatap nya ketika ia mengobati luka ku, dia sangat telaten. Ukh...knpa jantung ku berdebar seperti ini..., seketika wajah ku memanas. Berani taruhan, pasti sudah memerah.

"Hinata-sama, anda demam?" tanya Neji yang heran dengan perubahan warna di wajah ku.

"Ah...t-tidak, a-aku b-baik-baik sa-ja." jawab ku bersusah payah.

"Hn," tanggapnya santai.

Nii-san...maaf, aku selalu menyusahkanmu dengan kelemahan ku. Maaf..., air mata sudah siap tumpah di pelopak mata ku, tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis...!

**NORMAL POV****  
><strong>  
>"Istirahatlah!" suruh Neji datar.<p>

Hinata hanya menundukan wajahnya selagi Neji pergi dan menutup pintu kamar. Sekarang...dia sendiri, menumpahkan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan.

**NEJI POV**

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata, ku dengar suara tangisnya. Dia terlalu manja dan cengeng, aku benci orang yang seperti itu. Apa pantas pewaris Hyuga bersikap lemah? Tentu tidak, bodoh!

Aku bukannya iri tapi hanya tidak terima pada takdir ini, Dia bilang takdir dapat di ubah, tapi kenpa takdir ku dan Hinata tetap seperti ini? Uzumaki Naruto, aku juga benci padanya.

Aku benci ketika Hinata menatap Naruto dari kejauhan, aku benci ketika Hinata tersipu malu hanya dengan mendengar namanya. Cih, bersikap biasalah Hinata! Jinchuuriki itu tidak pantas untukmu, kau pewaris utama Hyuga!

Aku merutuki semua yang ada pada gadis indigo yang ku panggil 'Hinata-sama' itu. Rambut indigo panjangnya, tubuhnya yang proporsional dan putih, mata Hyuganya, bahkan suaranya yang lembut dan ke gugupannya.

Lama aku berdiri di depan kamarnya, isak tangisnya masih terdengar. Ku tutup mata lalu menghela nafas; kembali ku buka mata dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"HINATA!" hardik ku tiba-tiba.

Tangan ku mengepal dan dia sangat terkejut karena ku, tangisnya terhenti, tubuhnya gemetar dan matanya sembab.

"Sudah ku bilang, berhenti bersikap cengeng!" tukas ku kesal.

Aku tidak tau kenapa tapi aku juga benci dengan tangisnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tidak melakukan hal yang ku benci, Hinata? Apa?

Hinata terlihat hendak ingin bicara tapi aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Dia mencicit lagi, heh? 

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O 

"Neji-sama, Hiashi-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda!" ujar seorang pelayan wanita kepada Neji.

"Hn," respon Neji.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju ruangan ayah Hinata, pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang terhormat, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Ada apa anda memanggilku?" tanya Neji to the point tanpa meninggalkan rasa hormatnya.

"Menurutmu Hinata itu bagaimana?" tanya Hiashi.

"Maksud anda?" Neji bingung, tak biasanya ia ditanyakan tentang Hinata.

"Hinata, bagaimana dia?"

Beberapa detik Neji terdiam, mulai membuat otak cerdasnya untuk menilai Hinata.

"Hinata-sama adalah gadis yang manis dan lembut." kata Neji akhirnya.

Hiashi menutup matanya, menghembuskan nafas teratur dan kembali menatap neji.

"Begitukah?" Hiashi tampak belum puas, "apa kau menyukainya?"

B E R S A M B U N G

Fict harpot belum kelar aku malah bikit ffn naruto u.u

Ripiu ny minna…. *memelas*

**Ritsu Ayumu**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: semua karakternya milik paman ku, Masashi Kishimoto. Aye! =w=d

(ditendang masashi-sensei)

Summary: Hinata merasa tidak di akui oleh sepupunya Neji, karena itu lah ia selalu berjuang agar pengakuan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Neji. (benar2 ga bisa bikin summary -.-)

Warning: OC, typo, gaje dan sebangsanya.

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

"Menurutmu Hinata itu bagaimana?" tanya Hiashi.

"Maksud anda?" Neji bingung, tak biasanya ia ditanyakan tentang Hinata.

"Hinata, bagaimana dia?"

Beberapa detik Neji terdiam, mulai membuat otak cerdasnya untuk menilai Hinata.

"Hinata-sama adalah gadis yang manis dan lembut." kata Neji akhirnya.

Hiashi menutup matanya, menghembuskan nafas teratur dan kembali menatap neji.

"Begitukah?" Hiashi tampak belum puas, "apa kau menyukainya?"

"Apa kau menyukai Hinata?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Neji terdiam, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hiashi. 'Pertanyaan macam apa itu, ck' decak Neji dalam hati. Beberapa menit Neji terdiam, Hiashi tampak menunggu dengan sabar seraya tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang tak dapat di artikan, 'senyuman licik Hyuuga' menurut Neji.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membenci Hinata-sama." kata Neji, memecah suasana hening di ruangan itu.

Hiashi terlihat puas dengan jawaban keponakannya itu, "Menikahlah dengan Hinata!" kata Hiashi, membuat Neji terbelalak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Apa maksud anda Hiashi-jii'sama?" ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Menikahlah dengan Hinata, jadilah pemimpin dan selamatkan klan Hyuuga!" jelas sang pemimpin Hyuga itu.

"Mana mungkin saya menikahi Hinata-sama dan menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga?" bantah Neji.

Hiashi menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Hinata adalah pewaris satu-satunya klan Hyuuga yang akan menggantikanku." jelas Hiashi.

Neji terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama, tanpa kata bantahan sedikitpun, melihat itu Hiashi melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi, seperti yang terlihat, Hinata belum bisa menjadi pemimpin. Ia masih terlalu lemah dan para penasehat klan tidak setuju Hinata menjadi pemimpin. Mereka merasa Hinata hanya akan menjadi titik kehancuran klan."

"Bukankah ada Hanabi?" tanya Neji.

"Hanabi memang berbakat, tapi umurnya mash terlalu muda." sekali lagi Hiashi menghela nafas, "karena itu, para penasehat lebih memilihmu menjadi pewaris selanjutnya!"

kali ini Neji benar-benar tak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya.

"Mana mungkin!" gumam Neji.

"Untuk menghapuskan derajatmu sebagai Hyuuga tingkat bawah, kami memutuskan untuk menikahkanmu dengan Hinata." Hiashi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "pikirkanlah Neji, ini demi klan Hyuuga!" gumam Hiashi.

Neji terdiam, kekagetan masih terpampang diwajah tampannya, keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Hinata," lirih Neji, dikepalnya tangannya erat-erat, "bahkan aku dijadikan sebagai alat penopang agar kau di pandang,"

Neji terlihat mulai geram dan bangkit meninggalkan ruangan itu.

(_ _)/\(_ _)/\(_ _)

HINATA POV

Setelah ayah keluar dari kamarku, aku tertunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahku di balik ponis. Ingatanku aktif, mengulang hasil rekaman beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika ayah mengatakan bahwa aku akan dinikahkan dengan Neji-nii'san.

Kenapa? Bukankah Neji adalah sepupuku, lagi pula dia membenciku. Kami-sama, ada apa ini? Sekarang aku hanya dapat menangis, meratapi kebodohan dan kelemahanku.

Esoknya, aku berencana untuk menenangkan fikiranku. Aku ingin pergi ke sumber semangatku, ingin melihat sosok mentari yang telah membuatku dapat bertahan hingga saat ini. Orang yang sampai saat ini belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku padanya, ya! Pahlawan konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya, meski dari jarak yg begitu jauh. Aku terpuruk ketika ia terpuruk, aku menangis ketika ia bersedih dan aku akan semangat ketika ia memotivasi dirinya.

Dia yang selalu membuatku tersipu. Tapi aku tau satu hal bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melihatku sebagai wanita. Ia telah mempunyai pujaannya sendiri dan aku hanya dapat memperhatikannya.

Sekarang, aku berdiri di balik pohon sakura, menatapnya dari kejauhan yang tengah berlatih. Beberapa saat aku merasa tenang, dapat lupa tentang masalahku dengan Neji-nii'san.

"Masih memperhatikannya, heh?" sapa seseorang dari belakangku.

Deg! Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Suara itu?

"N-neji-nii'san?" kata ku gugup seraya menoleh kebelakang.

Ternyata benar, Neji-nii'san telah berdiri di belakangku dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ku baca.

"Ituh-ano...umm...," aku kehilangan kata-kata, Neji telah memergokiku, bagaimana ini.

"Kau tak akan pernah kuat jika hanya melihat org lain berlatih. Kau kira dengan hanya berdiri dan menatap dari kejauhan kau dapat mendekatinya?" kata Neji sambil menatap Naruto, "kau hanya akan menambah tebal dinding pemisah dengan kelemahanmu."

"Ah?" aku tersentak dengan kata terakhirnya, Neji benar, dinding pemisah antara aku dan Naruto sudah terlalu tebal, bahkan untuk memanggilnya saja mungkin suaraku sudah tidak terdengar olehnya.

"A-aku a-aku ingin, ingin k-kuat," aku mulai tertunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah terkumpul dan siap tumpah dipeluk mataku, bibirku bergetar hebat, "aku-aku i-ingin lebih kuat."

. ~ . ~ .

NORMAL P.O.V

Dua hari telah berlalu setelah Neji memergoki Hinata yang menatap Naruto dari kejauhan dan sudah dua hari pula Hinata berlatih bersama Neji.

Malam itu Hinata tengah duduk di tepi ranjang, sedikit meringis nyeri, luka-luka akibat latihan tadi siang membuatnya sibuk mengobati lukanya. Nyeri dan perih ketika tanpa sengaja ia terlalu menekankan kapas pada lukanya. Sedikit melenguh tapi setelah itu, senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya, ia sedang bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, ketika latihan selesai, Neji menyatakan bahwa Hinata telah semakin kuat.

Walau sepupu Hinata itu hanya mengatakannya dengan ekspresi datar tetap saja membuat Hinata senang, untuk pertama kalinya Neji memujinya. Meski hanya pujian kecil, tapi setidaknya inilah awal Hinata untuk diakui.

"Menikah...?" lirih Hinata lesu, ia seakan bertanya tapi entah pada siapa.

Matanya memandang ke langit-langit kamar, angin malam yang masuk dari jendela kamar di dekatnya, yang masih terbuka menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Karena sedang mendongak ke atas, membuat leher hinata terekspos dan angin dengan leluasa membelainya. Sedikit merinding tapi Hinata tetap larut dalam lamunannya.

_**~ kamar Neji ~**_

"Hinata," gumam Neji yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Matanya menatap tajam kearah karpet putih yang terbentang di bawah kakinya, pikirannya kini tengah di penuhi oleh Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ia menikahi Hinata, apalagi demi para souke, hyuuga kelas atas. Neji benci para souke dan jangan harap ia akan berkorban demi mereka.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata, Neji memang telah menanamkan dalam hatinya bahwa ia membenci Hinata, bukan! Hatinya sedikit menyanggah, dia tidak membenci Hinata tapi ia membenci takdir yang menghampiri Hinata.

Neji memegang dadanya, "Hinata," gumamnya lagi.

DEGH! Jantungnya berdetak aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu Neji?" lirihnya geram.

Matanya tertutup dan mengacak rambut coklat panjangnya; menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya ke ranjang.

Tok! Tok! Neji tersentak, terdengar sebuah ketukan di luar kamarnya.

Dengan tampilan kusut, Neji melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya, "Siapa?" tanyanya selagi mendekati asal ketukan.

"A-aku N-neji-nii'san!" terdengar bisikan kecil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara Hinata.

"Hinata-sama?" sahut Neji setelah membuka pintu.

"N-neji-nii'san, a-aku," gumam Hinata dengan kegugupan seperti biasanya.

Wajahnya memerah karena malu, bagaimana tidak, gadis manapun akan memerah dan lebih parahnya mimisan jika melihat penampilan Neji yang sekarang. Baju yukata putihnya telah terbuka bagian kirinya *seperti sesshomaru pas bertarung. Kya. . . (author mimisan) plak* menampakkan tubuh kekar dan perut sixpacknya *bener ga tulisannya?*

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Neji dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ah, itu-ano, a-aku hanya me-mengantarkan o-obat un-un-untukmu!" jelas Hinata susah payah.

"Obat apa?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Obat un-untk lu-lukamu!" jawab Hinata seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna coklat yg terbuat dari kayu.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dipandangnya kotak tersebut lalu berbalik ke dalam.

"Tidak perlu!" katanya lalu segera menutup pintu.

Tapi belum sempat melakukannya, Hinata telah lebih dulu menahannya. Neji terlihat kaget tapi setelah itu kesal.

"Ada apa lagi, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji.

"Aku mohon, t-tadi Neji-nii'san terluka karena, karena me-melatihku," Hinata benar-benar kewalahan melawan kegugupannya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu, Hinata-sama!" kata Neji dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Hinata menunduk semakin dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Jujur saja, ia sangat ingin mengobati Neji, setidaknya sebagai rasa terimakasihnya. Rasanya, hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya.

Hinata mulai mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba menatap Neji. Tatapannya semakin melembut ketika melihat bekas lebam di bagian bahu Neji yang saat itu terekspos dengan jelas. Melihat mata Hinata yang menatapnya seperti itu membuat Neji menyerah. Dibukanya lagi pintu lebih lebar agar Hinata dapat masuk, "Masuklah!"

"A-arigatou!" kata Hinata, sedikit menunduk lalu mengikuti Neji masuk.

"Tutup pintunya!" suruh Neji tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

DEGH! Entah kenapa Hinata tersentak dan wajahnya semakin memerah, segera dibalikkannya badannya menghadap pintu.

'Jangan sampai Neji-nii melihatku seperti ini' mohonnya dalam hati lalu menutup pintu kamar Neji.

Malam itu Neji merasa lebih Hangat, ia tidak sendiri. Di kamarnya telah berdiri sesosok wanita yang walau sebenci apapun Neji padanya, tetap saja tak dapat menyatakan bahwa Hinata tidak cantik.

Neji mulai duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap intens ke arah Hinata yang tengah membuka kotak obat yang dibawanya tadi. Ternyata isi kotak itu adalah sebuah krim bewarna putih gading. Setelah membukanya, Hinata berlutut di depan neji, mencoleh sedikit krim dengan ujung jarinya lalu mengarahkannya ke bekas lebam di bahu kiri Neji.

Sebelum sempat Hinata menyentuhkan krim di jarinya ke luka Neji, tangannya malah terhenti. Neji menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk menghentikannya, "Hanya di oles kan?" tanya Neji.

"H-hai!" jawab Hinata.

Neji terus menatap intens ke arah Hinata, membuat sang gadis bermata kelabu yang menyerupainya menjadi semakin memerah. Beberapa menit mereka seakan membeku, tetap pada posisi yang sama. Angin malam menyelinap masuk melewati celah jendela di kamar Neji yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Hinata-sama," lirih Neji tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kenapa kau terus mendekatiku, padahal kau tahu bahwa aku sangat membencimu," kata Neji lagi, "apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Pengakuan!" jawab Hinata tegas.

DEGH! Hinata tersentak, wajahnya semakin memerah, 'Sial...apa yang telah ku katakan...' rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Pengakuan?" tanyanya bingung.

Hinata menunduk semakin dalam dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Neji pada tangannya.

Karena tidak dijawab, Neji menjadi sedikit geram, di ulanginya lagi pertanyaannya, "Pengakuan apa yang anda butuhkan dari bunke sepertiku, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata serasa tersambar petir mendengar pertanyaan Neji, "Uukhh..." ringis Hinata yang merasa sakit di tangannya karena genggaman Neji semakin kuat.

"L-lepaskan!" mohon Hinata, "ku mohon..."

Neji melonggarkan genggamannya seraya berkata, "Untuk apa memohon padaku, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata mengelus tangannya yang memerah.

"Perintah saja aku sesukamu!" tambah Neji sedikit melembut, tatapannya tetap melekat ke arah Hinata.

"Bukankah aku bunkemu yang akan selalu melindungi souke sepertimu, Hinata-sama?" Neji menutup matanya lalu membukanya, "jika ingin pengakuan, katakan saja, Hinata-sama, maka akan ku turuti!"

"B-berhenti ber-berkata seperti i-itu, Neji-nii'san!" bentak Hinata, tapi hanya terdengar seperti sebuah cicitan.

"Hn, kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"K-kau tidak t-tau apa-apa ten-tentang p-pengakuan yang, yang ku-ku maksud!"

"Cih!" Neji mendecih kesal, "sudahlah, kembali saja ke kamarmu!" suruh Neji yang kembali ke sikapnya yang biasa.

Hinata tampak mulai menangis, wajahnya terus menunduk. Neji menjadi lebih kesal, dia paling benci melihat Hinata menangis. Neji menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata lalu menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Berhentilah bersikap lemah di depanku!" bentak Neji.

Hinata tidak berani menatap Neji, dia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tatap aku, Hinata!"

"Uukhh, s-sakit..."

Dengan sedikit meringis Hinata menatap Neji, terlihat kilatan marah di wajah tampan itu, Hinat mulai gemetar, apakah Nejisemakin membencinya, itulah yang terus melintas di fikirannya.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Hinata, menjadi lemah dan tidak berguna," sindir Neji dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "kemana tekad dan kekuatanmu yang dulu ketika melawanku?"

"Hiks...hiks...aku t-tidak l-lemah, nii'san..." isak Hinata.

Neji menghela nafas lalu melonggarkan genggamannya pada Hinata, dipejamkannya matanya sejenak, menghirup udara segar malam itu. Beberapa detik kemudin ia berbalik ke arah ranjangnya.

"Kembalilah!" perintahnya.

Hinata masih menunduk lemah di posisi yang sama, masih terlalu banyak yang bergelayut di fikirannya.

"K-kalau Neji-nii'san terus membenciku, bagaimana mungkin perjodohan itu dapat terjadi?" gumam Hinata, tapi masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh telinga pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Jadi, jika aku menyukaimu maka kau akan menikah denganku?" ketus Neji.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mundur ke arah pintu dan berlari keluar menjauhi Neji yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

**HINATA POV**

Kenapa jadi seperti ini, yang kubutuhkan hanya pengakuan dari Neji-nii'san, menginginkan pengakuannya, pengakuan bahwa aku bukan gadis lemah yang tidak selalu menjadi beban bagi orang lain, aku tidak lemah.

Ayah...kenapa juga aku harus dijodohkan, aku masih setia menunggu Naruto..., aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan pria yang tidak aku cintai apalagi dengan sepupuku sendiri.

"Hinata!" panggil Otou-san, yang memergoki Hinata yang tengah melamun di depan pintu dapur.

"Otou-san...," lirih ku.

Otou-san mendekatiku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Ku lihat hubunganmu dengan Neji masih belum terlalu membaik, sebaiknya pergilah liburan bersama agar kalian dapat lebih semakin mengenal. Beberapa minggu lagi akan di adakan resepsi pernikahan.

"L-liburan?" tanya ku ragu.

"Ya, besok pergilah liburan, akan ku persiapkan semuanya!" jawab Otou-san tegas, lalu pergi kembali ke ruangannya.

Liburan bersama? Bagaimana mungkin, Neji-nii'san pasti akan langsung menolaknya..., denagn pikiran kacau aku kembali ke kamar dan mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikiranku, semoga besok menjadi awal kebahagiaan yang selama ini ku harapkan.

******** TBC *******

**Balasan review...(^o^)/**

**Shyoul Lavaen**: um...gimana ya... :3

Menurutmu Hiashi gimana? (balik nanya) *plak*

Di saini aku bikin Hiashi terlihat keras (baca: kejam), maklumlah, bangsawan gitu. Tapi tenang aja, aku pendukung nejihina. Nyahahahahah

Gomen, apdatenya super duper lama u.u" aku ga sempat kewarnet.

**Zorou Tecchi:** Aku juga suka Neji kea gitu.. W"

Hahahahahh iya juga sih, tapi sebenarnya aku mau bikin oneshot tapi tapi tapi aku ga bisa...T0T"

Aku dah terbiasa bikin cerita panjang2. *curcol*

Um...semoga chapter 2 alurnya ga cepat lagi yah, di tunggu ripiu nya lagi. ;)

**Hilda**: Aku NejiHina 4ever ^O^/

Fans Fanatik NejiHina: Kamu benar, malahan dengan status sepupuan seperti itu kisah cinta mereka semakin menggairahkan. Nyahahahah

**Neji Love Forever:** Arigatou...aku juga suka nejihina. Menurutmu hinata suka Neji ga? *balik nanya*

Iya sih kasian hinata tapi aku suka bikin neji bersikap dingin, jadi lebih keren... ^w^

**Happy Home**: Hinata terlihat cengeng ya? Hahahaha

Tapi gimana lagi, Hinata ga bisa kuat kalo dah nyangkut neji.

*alasan*

*gubrak*

Arigatou NejiHina gozaimasu...

**NejiHina love forever:** Arigatou... *0*/ Yow...NejiHina Forever! *semangat 45*

Wah, bikin event? ^o^"

Aku masih baru di dunia perfanfictin-an jadi yah...gitu deh *apa deh* XD

**= CATATAN AUTHOR=**

**Yak, berakhir juga chapter 2 nya. Um...aku Cuma mau curhat aja nech, awalnya ne ffn Cuma oneshot tapi aku bener2 ga bisa...dari dulu ga pernah bisa bikin cerita pendek, ya ampun...payahnya aku. -.-"**

**Jadi, selamat menikmati ffn ini yang mungkin akan panjang (mungkin) XD**

**Lalu masalah review**

**Huhuhu QwQ"**

**Aku benar2 terharu, masiah ada yang mau nge-review ffn ku ini. Awalnya aku dah nyerah aja pas liat Cuma satu atau dua orang yg ripiu, lalau tiba2 dah 7 aja. Aku jadi semangat 45 buat bikin chapter 2.**

**Kalianlah inspirasiku, jadi jangan bosan2 fipiu ya minasan... *memelas***

**Ok! Sekian catatan gaje "curhatah author" hehehe**

**Untuk para silenc reader, jangan bosan baca, jika ada yang ganjil2 silahkan klik aja "Review", mungkindenagn menulis unek2nya bisa bikin hati lega setelah baca ne ffn gaje XD *rayuan Ritsu***

**Wah... '0'**

**Ritsu bener2 banyak bacot yah?**

**Kalau gitu, sampai jumpa di chapter 3**

**Jaa ne... muach muach :***

**Ritsu Ayumu ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: semua karakternya milik paman ku, Masashi Kishimoto. Aye! =w=d

(ditendang masashi-sensei)

Summary: Hinata merasa tidak di akui oleh sepupunya Neji, karena itu lah ia selalu berjuang agar pengakuan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Neji. (benar2 ga bisa bikin summary -.-)

Warning: OOC, typo, gaje dan sebangsanya.

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

"L-liburan?" tanya ku ragu.

"Ya, besok pergilah liburan, akan ku persiapkan semuanya!" jawab Otou-san tegas, lalu pergi kembali ke ruangannya.

Liburan bersama? Bagaimana mungkin, Neji-nii'san pasti akan langsung menolaknya..., dengan pikiran kacau aku kembali ke kamar dan mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikiranku, semoga besok menjadi awal kebahagiaan yang selama ini ku harapkan.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

Pagi yang cerah telah menanti, di kediaman Hyuuga terlihat Hinata yang sedang menatap keluar dari jendela kamarnya, gadis itu terlihat baru bangun dari tidurnya. Rambut indigo panjangnya masih berantakan namun tidak mengurangi paras cantiknya.

"Hinata-sama," panggil seorang pelayan dari luar kamar.

"Ya," sahut Hinata seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Setelah Hinata membukakan pintu, terlihat seorang pelayan yang langsung menunduk hormat.

"Barang-barang anda sudah dipersiapkan dan Neji-sama telah menunggu anda di ruang makan." Jelas pelayan itu dengan sopan.

Hinata sedikit bingung, namun kemudian ia ingat dengan perintah otou-sannya semalam.

"Neji-nii'san setuju?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu saja Hinata-sama." Jawab pelayan itu kemudian pamit dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata segera kembali ke kamarnya, dia harus cepat agar Neji tidak menunggunya terlalu lama. Lima belas menit berlalu, Hinata pun siap dengan pakaian yang rapi dan bergegas ke ruang makan.

setiba di sana, terlihat Neji yang sedang duduk bersama Hiashi. Dengan perlahan Hinata menuju ke arah mereka.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," sapa hinata sopan.

"Ohayou," jawab hiashi dan neji bersamaan.

"Sudah siap Hinata?" tanya hiashi.

"hai!" Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Neji seraya berdiri.

"K-kita pergi kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ke villa Hyuuga yang di pegunungan, Hinata" jawab Hiashi.

Dengan segera mereka menaiki mobil yang telah disediakan. Hinata terlihat sangat gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia pergi berdua saja bersama Neji. Sementara Neji tampak biasa saja, wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ku kira, Nii'san tidak mau pergi," kata Hinata memecah keheningan di mobil itu.

"Ini perintah dari Hiashi-jii'sama." Jawab Neji singkat.

Hinata hanya ber-oh ria dan kemudian menghela nafas, ia menatap ke arah jendela, hari itu sangat cerah, langit terlihat sangat indah.

_... 0000000000000000000 ..._

"Hinata-sama?" panggil Neji seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata yang kini tengah tertidur lelap, "Hinata-sama!"

Hinata sedikit menggeliat, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, terlihat iris putih yang menyiratkan kelelahan, bagaimana tidak, mereka telah seharian di perjalanan.

"Kita sudah sampai." Jelas Neji, lalu keluar lebih dulu dari mobil.

Dengan segera sang sopir turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Kini mereka telah berada di villa milik keluarga Hyuuga, villa itu bergaya eropa dengan sebuah taman mawar di kiri kanan jalan setapak menuju pintu masuk. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, ini pertama kalinya ia kesini, maklumlah, villa tersebut sangat jarang di huni oleh keluarga Hyuuga karena berada di pinggiran Konoha.

Di depan pintu telah menanti dua orang yang sepertinya adalah penjaga villa tersebut. Mereka tersenyum ramah menyambut hinata dan Neji, membungkuk hormat kemudian membukakan pintu. Hal pertama yang Hinata dan Neji rasakan bahwa, walaupun jarang di hunyi namun terlihat sangat terawat.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-sama, Neji-sama," sapa Karen, salah seorang penjaga, ia seorang wanita separuh baya dan terlihat sangat ramah.

Hinata balas tersenyum, sementara Neji hanya diam. Kemudian penjaga wanita itu membawakan tas Hinata menuju kamar yang akan di tempati Hinata selama berada di villa tersebut. Sementara Neji di antarkan oleh Hayate, penjaga pria, sepertinya kedua penjaga itu adalah sepasang suami istri.

Kamar Hinata dan Neji saling berhadapan dan hal tersebut membuat Hinata memerah karena malu. Hinata segera memasuki kamarnya dan memandang sekeliling, dilihatnya langit dari jendela kamar, matahari mulai tenggelam, Hinata yang telah lelah segera menuju kamar mandi dan berendam air hangat.

**Neji P.O.V**

Akhirnya sampai juga, seharian di mobil membuat otot-ototku kaku. Ku lihat Hinata yang segera masuk ke kamarnya dan entah aku salah lihat atau apa, tapi wajahnya memerah. Gadis aneh, apa dia malu karena kamar kami berhadapan?

Ku rebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang king zise, kamar yang nyaman menurutku, ku pandangi langit-langit kamar, hari yang melelahkan. Ku pejamkan mata dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikiranku.

"Kya...!" terdengar suara teriakan dari kamar Hinata.

Segera ku buka mataku kemudian berlari ke kamar Hinata. Ku buka pintu kamarnya yang ternyata tidak di kunci. Ku sapu pandangan keseluruh ruangan tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata, namun kemudian aku mendengar suara isak dari arah kamar mandi.

"Hinata-sama?" panggilku, seraya mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"N-neji-nii'san...hiks hiks," sahut Hinata dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Anda kenapa, Hinata-sama?" tanya ku lagi.

Hinata tidak menyahut, dengan segera ku buka pintu kamar mandi namun terkunci. Ku gedor-gedor pintu namun tidak ada respon. Karena tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa-apa, ku aktifkan byakuganku dan melihat menembus kamar mandi, kulihat Hinata tergeletak di lantai dan tidak bergerak.

Segera ku dobrak pintu tersebut dan terlihat Hinata yang terbaring di lantai dengan kening yang berdarah, sepertinya ia terjatuh. Ku tutupi tubuh polosnya dengan handuk kemudian menggendongnya ke ranjang.

Ku ambil kotak P3K dan mengobati lukanya. Setelah selesai, ku tutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan beranjak kembali ke kamarku. Sial, dari tadi wajahku memerah gara-gara melihat Hinata tanpa busana tadi. Tapi yang pasti ternyata aku masih normalkan?

Aku tersenyum mengejek diriku sendiri. Setelah menutup kamar Hinata, aku pun kembali merebahkan tubuhku di kamar.

**^^^^^^ \\^O^/ ^^^^^^**

**Normal P.O.V**

pagi pertama di villa tersebut, Hinata terbangun kemudian memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh keningnya yang telah di balut perban. Seketika itu juga Hinata teringat pada kejadian yang semalam.

"Neji-nii'san...," lirih Hinata.

Kemudian ia melirik ke arah tubuhnya yang berbalut selimut dan parahnya dia tidak memakai apa pun di baliknya. Wajah Hinata merah padam, semalam pasti Neji yang menolongnya karena ia masih ingat bahwa Neji yang memanggilnya semalam dari luar kamar mandi.

"ukh... bagaimana ini?" gumam Hinata cemas.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar kamar, Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Hinata-sama, sarapannya sudah disiapkan," kata seorang pelayan dari luar.

"I-iya!" sahut Hinata gugup.

Ia segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Setelah beres-beres, ia segera ke ruang makan, ketika memandang kamar Neji, wajahnya kembali memerah, dengan segera ia berlari menjauh.

Degh! Ternyata Neji telah berada di sana lebih dulu, Hinata semakin memerah dan duduk di samping neji yang telah di sediakan.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Neji di sela makannya.

"Eh, itu, ano..., b-baik-baik saja Nii'san." Jawab hinata gugp.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya neji lagi.

"A-aku terpeleset dan kepalaku terbentur, rasanya sangat sakit, aku pun berteriak dan menangis, lalu tau-tau aku sudah bangun di tempat tidur, apa N-neji-nii'san yang menolongku?" jelas Hinata, kini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hn," respon Neji seperti biasa.

Sarapan di pagi itu berakhir dengan damai, setelah selesai Hinata dan Neji pergi keluar, bejalan-jalan di tengah perkebunan, itulah tujuan mereka hari ini. Sepanjang perjalanan Neji hanya diam dan sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Sementara Hinata terlihat bahagia, menatap pemandangan yang hijau dan sejuk.

"neji-nii'san, kita naik kuda yuk?" ajak Hinata seraya menunjuk ke arah kandang kuda.

"Hn," respon neji.

Mereka segera menuju kandang tersebut dan di sambut ramah oleh perawat kudanya, Hinata memilih kuda yang bewarna putih dan meminta mengendarainya. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, Hinata yang menaiki kuda putih berjalan di belakang Neji yang menaiki kuda bewarna hitam.

Tiba-tiba saja kuda Hinata mengamuk melihat ular yang melintas di depannya, Hinata yang tidak menduga sebelumnya terjatuh dari kuda tersebut, neji dengan sigap melompat dan menahan tubuh Hinata dengan tubuhnya.

Hinata yang cemasnya bukan main, menutup matanya dengan tubuh yang menggigil ketakutan. Tubuh Neji terhempas ke tanah dengan begitu keras, tapi ia baik-baik saja. Beberapa pelayan berlari menghampiri dan membantu Neji berdiri dengan Hinata yang masih berada didekapannya.

Hinata terisak dan menggigil, ia memeluk neji begitu erat dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Neji hanya diam dan membiarkannya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Hinata-sama, sebaiknya kita segera kembali." Kata Neji menenangkan Hinata.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka matanya dan melonggarkan pelukannya. Matanya menatap ke mata Neji, seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah.

"Anda tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata-sama?" tanya seorang pelayan yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Y-ya," gumam Hinata dengan bibir bergetar.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali!" ajak Neji.

Neji membimbing Hinata untuk kembali ke villa. Hinata yang masih shok memegang tangan Neji begitu erat, bibirnya bergetar dan pucat.

Setelah sampai, Neji mengantar Hinata ke kamar dan seorang pelayan datang memberikan minuman.

"Ck, sudahlah, lagi pula kamu baik-baik saja kan?" kata Neji dengan nada ketidak sukaan.

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya, ia mulai menangis dalam diam.

"M-maaf...," lirihnya.

"..." Neji hanya diam.

"Hiks hiks hiks m-maaf..., aku hanya terlalu kaget." bela Hinata.

"Sudahlah, sampai kapan akan menangis seperti itu?" sergah Neji bosan.

"M-maaf..." sahut Hinata lagi.

Neji melihat Hinata berusaha menahan tangis menjadi sedikit luluh, ia menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di sudut ranjang, tepat di samping Hinata.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Neji setelah melihat Hinata lebih tenang.

"Tidak ada," gumam Hinata, kemudian melihat ke arah neji, "nii-san bagaimana?"

Neji yang mendengar nada khawatir dari Hinata hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Hn," respon Neji seadanya.

"T-tadi nii-san terhempas sangat keras kan?"

"Hn!" respon Neji lagi, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa nyeri di bagian bahu, "ya sudah, istirahatlah!"

Neji mulai beranjak dari kamar Hinata dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Hinata masih saja duduk tanpa bergeming, kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya mengepal erat. Ia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aku, aku selalu saja, selalu," lirih Hinata, "selalu menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarku. Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa kuat sepertimu, aku, a-aku  
>tidak bisa menjadi pelindung bagi orang-orang yang ku sayangi."<p>

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hinata-sama!" sapa seorang pelayan ketika Hinata berjalan menuju ruang makan dan di balas senyuman manis oleh Hinata.

Terlihat di sana, Neji telah duduk seraya menyesap teh hangatnya. Dengan gugup, Hinata ikut duduk di hadapan Neji.

"O-ohayo, nii-san!" sapa Hinata untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ha, ohayou!" jawab Neji tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, Neji-sama, apa kalian mau berkemah?" tanya Karen, penjaga wanita di villa itu.

"B-berkemah?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Huum, " angguk Karen dengan senyuman ramah, "sayang sekali datang ke sini tanpa berkemah."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat yang di tuju orang-orang untuk berkemah, karena tempatnya sangat bagus untuk itu!" jelas Karen tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Hm, begitu ya!" gumam Hinata paham kemudian melirik ke arah Neji.

"Tidak perlu." tegas Neji dan terus menyantap sandwich nya.

"T-tapi, aku mau...," sergah Hinata, "selama ini kita berkemah hanya untuk istirahat ketika menjalankan misi dan tentunya tidak terlalu merasakan kesenangan saat berkemah,"

Neji menghela nafas pelan, "Yah, yah, baiklah!"

Hinata terlihat bahagia, dengan semangat ia mempersiapkan keperluan berkemah bersama Karen.

**HINATA POV**

Akhirnya, aku bisa pergi berkemah. Akan ada api unggun, tenda dan semuanya pasti menyenangkan.

Tumben nii-san mau menurutiku, ku kira ia akan menentangnya mati-matian. Apa nii-san sudah tidak membenci ku lagi ya? Semoga saja.

Setelah mempersiapkan perlengkapan, kami pun berangkat, aku, nii-san dan karen beserta suaminya, Hayate.

Ternyata jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dengan villa dan benar kata Karen-san, rugi jika tidak datang ke tempat ini.

Pemandangannya sangat indah dan udaranya sejuk. Perasaanku menjadi tenang berada disini.

Setelah istirahat sebentar aku membantu untuk mendirikan tenda dan hanya ada dua tenda?

"Dua tenda?" tanyaku pada Karen.

"Ya, Hinata-sama!" jawab Karen sopan.

"Lalu kalian tidur dimana?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kami akan kembali ke villa." jawab Hayate.

"Bersenang-senanglah!" tambah Karen dengan senyum penuh arti.

Setelah Karen dan Hayate pergi, situasi jadi terasa canggung. Sunyi dan matahari mulai tenggelam. Tanpa terasa, sudah seharian kami disini.

Ku lirik Neji yang sedang membuat api unggun, dia terlihat serius. Beberapa menit kemudian, ku alihkan pandanganku ke langit sore yang keemasan.

"Indah...," kataku kagum.

"Ng?" Neji melihat ke arahku kemudian ikut memandang langit.

"Indah tapi menyedihkan." kata Neji.

Aku tersentak lalu menatapnya dan bergumam, "Menyedihkan?"

"Hn, indak namun sebentar lagi ke indahannya akan lenyap tertelat waktu." jelas Neji.

Kembali ku tatap langit, kini matahari itu telah benar-benar menghilang. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku terpana, taburan bintang.

"Indah..." gumamku lagi.

Kali ini Neji tidak berkomentar, ku lihat ia tengah terdiam di seberang api unggun yang telah membara.

Kami saling berhadapan dengan api unggun yang membatasi. Kami tidak saling bicara, hanya duduk terdiam mengamati api dan meresapi hangatnya.

"Nii-san?" sapaku.

Neji hanya diam lalu menatapku.

"A-pakah, nii-san m-memiliki orang yang dicintai?" tanyaku.

"..." Lagi-lagi Neji hanya diam.

"A-aku hanya tidak mau nii-san terluka." kataku lagi.

Kali ini Neji tersenyum simpul, "Mengatakan hal yang menggelikan seperti itu," kata Neji sinis.

"Sebenarnya, kata-kata itu lebih cocok ditujukan padamu!" lanjut Neji.

"Ah, i-ituh...," aku bergumam tak jelas.

Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa, tapi Neji benar, kata-kata itu seharusnya memang untukku.

"Masih mengharapkan Naruto, heh?" kata Neji.

Seketika aku tersentak, kemudian menundukan wajahku. Kenapa harus membahas Naruto?

"Ternyata benar." kata Neji lagi, "jika takut terluka, kenapa menerima pertunangan itu?"

"A-aku memang m-menyukai N-naruto tapi," Aku sedikit membentak pada kata terakhir, "hanya dengan menuruti k-kata-kata ayah, maka aku akan berguna."

"Ketika ada dua pilihan, kau harus memilih satu dan ketika kau memilihnya maka akan ada satu yang terkorban. Itulah takdirnya!" tanggap Neji.

"Naruto, aku masih belum bisa meraihnya, semakin hari ia semakin kuat, sementara aku, aku tak bergerak sedikit pun untuk mengikutinya!" lirih Hinata.

"Untuk apa berharap pada seseorang yang tak mungkin bisa kau dapatkan?" ejek Neji padaku.

"T-tapi, Naruto lah yang telah mengajariku untuk berjuang!" ku tinggikan nada bicaraku.

"Mengajarimu untuk berjuang walaupun perjuangan itu sia-sia." tambah Neji.

"TIDAK!" bentakku, "TIDAK SIA-SIA!"

"Kau bertingkah seolah-olah hanya dengan usaha lebih semuanya akan berakhir baik. Menyedihkan!"

"Tapi, Naruto membuktikan bahwa usaha keras itu pasti akan mendatangkan kebaikan!"

"Tapi kau berbeda dengannya!" kata Neji tajam.

"Itu, m-memang, tapi aku," Hinata mulai terisak, "kalau aku tak berusaha seperti dia, maka dia tidak akan dapat menyadari keberadaanku!"

"Hinata, taukah kau apa tujuan Hiashi-sama menikahkan kita?" tanya Neji akhirnya.

"Alasan?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Alasan ayah? Waktu itu aku hanya diperintah, tanpa mengharap jawabanku. Aku tidak punya hak untuk memutuskannya.

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa diharapkan oleh klan Hyuuga!" Neji menjawabnya sendiri.

Aku sedikit bergetar, ternyata apa yang aku takutkan itu benar. Aku hanya gadis beruntung yang terlahir dari klan yang hebat. Tak lebih dari itu.

"Benarkah?" lirihku.

"Jika kau merasa terbebani aku bisa saja menolak pernikahan itu, lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan kedudukan kalangan atas." ucap Neji santai.

Kali ini aku hanya diam. Akhirnya, kenyataan mendatangiku. Sebesar apapun usahaku, aku tetap tidak berarti. Naruto, Neji, dan sekarang klan ku.

Tiba-tiba saja hujan deras, tapi aku tak bergeming. Pikiranku sedang kacau, aku sangat memalukan, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Semua orang hanya kasihan padaku.

**NORMAL P.O.V  
><strong>  
>"Hei, Hinata!" panggil Neji dari tendanya.<p>

Hinata tidak bergeming, ia masih duduk dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sudah basah kuyup.

"HINATA!" hardik Neji.

"..." Hinata tetap tidak merespon.

Dengan kesal Neji berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menarik gadis berambut indigo itu untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke tenda.

Hinata sedikit memberontak tapi Neji menariknya dengan kekuatan tinggi.

"BAKA!" bentak Neji setelah membawa Hinata ke dalam tenda.

Hinata terduduk dan kembali menundukan wajahnya.

Neji jengah melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Dia kesal melihat Hinata bertingkah semakin tak berguna seperti itu.

"Aku tau, aku hanya beruntung dapat terlahir sebagai pewaris Hyuuga. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa di harapkan, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bertingkah seolah tidak tau apa-apa adalah hal yang sampai sekarang yang dapat ku lakukan." lirih Hinata.

Neji terus memandanginya dan melihat Hinata semakin menggigil.

"Nii-san, menikahlah denganku!" kata Hinata tiba-tiba, "jika dengan begitu aku tidak menjadi beban lagi, maka aku akan bahagia."

Neji hanya diam, memandangi Hinata dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat di artikan.

Di luar, hujan semakin deras dan semakin dingin. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Neji mengambil handuk dan menyelimuti Hinata.

Di lihatnya Hinata yang pasrah dengan tubuh menggigil. Baru kali ini ia melihat Hinata seperti ini dan membuat Neji sedikit berempatik.

"Inikah batas kekuatanmu, Hinata-sama?" bisik Neji ketika menyelimuti handuk pada Hinata.

Setelah itu, terdengar tangisan dari Hinata, suara tangisannya bertanding dengan suara hujan diluar sana.

Saat itu memang saat terlemah Hinata, kenyataan yang selama ini di buangnya jauh-jauh dari pikirannya telah tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Kenyataan bahwa ia memang tidak di harapkan.

"Bukankah anda ingin pengakuan dari saya yang kalangan bawah ini, Hinata-sama!" bisik Neji lagi.

Neji duduk di depan Hinata dan terus menatapnya.

"Tidak!" lirih Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah sadar, bahwa itu tidak mungkin, percuma!"

"Ck, orang lemah!" decih Neji.

"Ne, Nii-san?"

"Hn?"

"Menikahlah denganku!"

"Kau benar-benar telah putus asa, Hinata!"

Neji tersenyum getir, kini mereka sama-sama terdiam, membiarkan suara hujan sebagai suara satu-satunya yang terdengar malam itu.

"Neji-nii'san?" gumam Hinata, memecah keheningan mereka.

"Hn?" gumam Neji.

"Dingin...," jawab Hinata seraya merapatkan handuknya.

"Tentu saja, pakaianmu juga masih basah, ganti lah, aku akan kembali ke tendaku!" kata Neji lalu berdiri.

"Nii-san, bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah, bajuku juga basah!" kata Neji santai.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu tenda, Hinata menahan tangan neji.

"Jangan pergi!" kata Hinata yang untuk pertama kalinya bernada perintah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji heran.

"Aku takut sendiri." Jawab Hinata lagi.

Neji merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, ini pertama kalinya gadis itu memberi perintah dan untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak tergagap ketika berbicara berdua seperti ini.

"Baka!" ucap neji lalu menjitak pelan kepala Hinata, "Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, kau malah terlihat aneh, Hinata!"

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Neji, Hinata malah langsung memeluk Neji, "Aku memang menyedihkan,"

"Hinata, lepaskan!" perintah Neji.

"Nii-san tak punya hak memerintahku!" kata Hinata dengan nada mengancam.

Neji yang tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan berkata seperti itu hanya terdiam karena kaget. Hinata benar-benar berubah drastis. Itulah yang ada di fikiran Neji. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan Hinata memeluknya, lagi pula Hinata terasa hangat.

"Hangat," bisik Hinata.

"Ya, hangat!" Neji membenarkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan tampaknya otak pintar neji sedang susuh untuk memproses, tiba-tiba Neji tersadar, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Hinata, sikapnya berubah, tubuhnya juga panas, Hinata-DEMAM!

Neji melepas pelukan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi Neji dapat menahan Hinata agar tidak terjatuh. Di sentuhnya kening Hinata dan ternyata benar, Hinata demam. Dengan sigap Neji membaringkan Hinata dan menyelimutinya.

"Hinata, gantilah pakaianmu, aku akan menunggu di luar!" Neji segera beranjak namun lagi-lagi di tahan Hinata.

"Kalau tidak di ganti, kamu bisa bertambah demam!" keluh Neji.

"Tetap disini!" perintah Hinata lagi.

Akhirnya Neji mengalah dan kembali duduk di samping Hinata yang terbaring. Hinata berusaha untuk duduk lalu kembali memeluk Neji.

"Hinata-sama...," keluh neji.

"Hihihihi, jangan pakai '-sama' lagi, tapi panggil 'Hinata-chan'!" suruh Hinata.

Neji hanya diam, melawan Hinata yang setengah sadar seperti ini hanya sia-sia saja baginya.

"Ne, Neji-kun?" bisik Hinat dan menatap langsung kemata Neji, di rabanya wajah pemuda itu lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "ayo panggil 'Hinata-chan!"

"H-hinata-chan," kata Neji gugup.

Hinata terkekeh sendiri lalu semakin memperpendek jaraknya pada neji, kini ia telah berada di pangkuan Neji, kedua tangannya melingkari leher neji dan tatapan Hinata sudah sangat sayu. Neji hanya diam, tidak merespon sedikit pun, terlintas di otaknya untuk membiarkan Hinata, dia juga penasaran seberapa liar Hinata ketika sedang demam seperti itu, sungguh unik. Itulaha yang ada di pikirannya tentang Hinata yang sekarang.

Hinata menyentuh bibir neji dengan telunjuknya, Neji tetapa diam, di lihatnya wajah Hinata yang memerah dengan ekspresi yang begitu polos.

Setelah puas menyentuh bibir Neji, ia terkikik lagi dan berkata, "Bibir neji-kun lembut!"

Neji menaikkan sudut bibirnya, "Ne, Hinata-chan?" Neji akhirnya bicara.

"Hm?" jawab hinata antusias, seperti anak kecil yang di tawari permen.

"Benarkah lembut?" goda Neji.

"Hu'um!" jawab Hinata lalu kembali meraba bibir Neji.

"Mau mencobanya?" goda Neji lagi.

"He?" Hinata terlihat sedang berfikir, "mau!"

Neji terkejut, ternyata Hinata benar-benar berubah total karena demam, seperti orang mabuk saja. Pikir Neji.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya segera tidur, demam mu makin tinggi!" tagas Neji dan berusaha melepas pelukan hinata.

"Aku mau coba!" kata Hinata lalu kembali menyentuh bibir Neji.

"Jangan memancingku, Hinata, walau bagaimana pun aku tetap saja pria normal, jika begini terus, aku bisa saja 'menyerangmu'!" kata Neji lagi.

Bukannya takut, Hinata malah tertawa geli. Akhinya Neji pasrah dan menghela nafas, dia sudah lelah.

"Ne-" kata-kata Hinata terhenti karena seketika itu juga neji mengunci bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya.

_**======= TBC =========**_

Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 nya.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan. (_ _")

**8888 Balasan Review chapter 2 8888**

^w^ hmh... doumo arigatou gozaimasu minasan...

Hounto ni arigatou atas supportnya... m(^w^)m

**Caca**: ^o^d okeh! Aku lanjutkan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. ^^

**NejiHina love forever**: ^/^ hmh...hohohohho

Iya nih, padhal NejiHina kan pairing yang hot! X3

Aku juga masih newbie dalam hal ffn, coba aja dulu, mungkin aja ada bakat terpendam bikin ffn apalagi yang nejiHina juga XD, yuuupzz...aku akan lebih semangat. *segera bikin chap 3* arigatou ne...

**Neji love Hina**: hm..mungkin saja. Taulah...harga diri...hahahah *diplototin Neji*

Fhu fhu fhu siiippszzzz

**Hazena**: sumbangannya di terima dengan senang hati ^^

Ia, mereka liburan :3

Ha...sip sip, semoga aja chapter 3 ini romance nya cukup yah, jujur saja aku bersusah payah menahan diri untuk me,buat mereka lebih mesra lagi... W hohohoh tapi smua harus perlahan2. XD

**Demikooo**: iya nech, typo nya ga mau ilang2...

^.^ hehehe gitu ya, hahaha gomen gomen * dijitak hinata*

**Sasuhina-caem**: ga kok, neji ga jahat, sama aku dia baik banget *gubrak* hahahaha

**Zoroutecchi**: wah...Neji terlihat sekejam itu ya? Hahaha

Semoga sekarang dah ga kejam2 amat. XD

**Sabaku no ligaara**: benarkah/ benarkah? X3

TAARAAA...apakah sudah terjawab? Fhu fhu fhu semoga bikin deg degan cz aku yang bikin malah deg degan XD

**Shiina yuki**: ya, udah apdate nih. XD

**Shyoul lavaen**: udah padate nih, moga ga penasaran lagi. ^^

**Hilda:** jiah...malah histeris. -,-"

Heheheh maap...aku lelet lagi. Haddeh... sepertinya aku harus memberi detline pada ffn ku biar ga lelet lagi. Oh, ya! Makasih buat reviewnya ya... ^^

Aku akan lebih berusaha lagi!

Salam,

Ritsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: semua karakternya milik pamanku, Masashi Kishimoto. Aye! =w=d

(ditendang masashi-sensei)

Summary: Hinata merasa tidak diakui oleh sepupunya Neji, karena itulah ia selalu berjuang agar pengakuan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Neji./benci dan cinta dapat di bedakan jika melihat dan merasakannya dengan mata hati/

Warning: OOC, typo(s), gaje dan sebangsanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Aku mau coba!" kata Hinata lalu kembali menyentuh bibir Neji._

"_Jangan memancingku, Hinata, walau bagaimana pun aku tetap saja pria normal, jika begini terus, aku bisa saja 'menyerangmu'!" kata Neji lagi._

_Bukannya takut, Hinata malah tertawa geli. Akhinya Neji pasrah dan menghela nafas, dia sudah lelah._

"_Ne-" kata-kata Hinata terhenti karena seketika itu juga neji mengunci bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji terus melumat bibir Hinata, membuat sang gadis memerah seketika. Ia kira, Hinata akan memberontak atau menangis tapi malah sebaliknya, Hinata membalas ciumannya dan malah balik menyerang, berusaha mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Setelah benar-benar sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya, Neji menarik bibirnya menjauhi Hinata, dilihatnya gadis itu hanya merengut dan terlihat sangat manis. Ia seperti anak kecil yang permennya direbut.

"Maaf," ujar Neji lalu berpaling.

"Manis," ucap Hinata dengan ekspresi polosnya. Hinata kembali mendekati Neji,"lagi!"

"Hinata, hentikan!" tolak Neji lalu menahan Hinata yang mencoba menciumnya.

"Sebaiknya segera ganti baju dan tidur, aku juga harus ganti baju." elak Neji tegas lalu menjauhi Hinata, ia mengambil tas Hinata lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jaket, "gantilah dengan ini!"

"Cium dulu!" pinta Hinata polos.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil!" ketus Neji, disentuhnya kening Hinata, "masih panas" gumamnya.

"Neji...," rengek Hinata.

"Ganti pakaianmu sekarang!" tegas Neji lalu pergi menuju tendanya untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Setelah kuganti, kamu harus menuruti kata-kataku!" tuntut Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa menit, Neji kembali dan Hinata telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kering. Ia menggunakan jaket yang tadi diberikan Neji, bewarna indigo seperti rambutnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah, demammu masih belum turun!" suruh Neji setelah mengecek suhu tubuh Hinata.

"Turuti kata-kataku seperti janjimu tadi!" sungut Hinata dengan manja.

"Janji?" respon Neji tak percaya, "sejak kapan gadis sepertimu bisa jadi pemaksa seperti ini?"

Hinata tersenyum puas lalu menghambur ke pangkuan Neji.

"Hinata, lepaskan!" ujur Neji jengkel.

"Tidak mau!"

"Hinata!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidaaaaaaak!"

Hinata tetap bersikeras, membuat Neji menyerah. Dibiarkannya Hinata duduk di pangkuannya.

"Neji-kun, kapan kita akan menikah?" tanya Hinata seraya menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Ntahlah," jawab Neji seadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau dibatalkan?" usul Hinata.

Neji sedikit tersentak, "Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak mungkin menikah dengan orang yang membenci ataupun yang kita benci kan?"

"Kau benar, akan kubicarakan dengan Hiyashi-sama untuk membatalkannya." Kata Neji dingin.

"Heee?" Hinata mengernyit ngeri, "kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Seharusnya Neji-kun bilang kalau 'aku tidak membencimu' dan bertanya 'apakah kau membenciku'!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, Neji-kun memang selalu seperti itu." Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada Neji.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata mulai tertidur, dengan sigap Neji membaringkan dan menyelimutinya. Sepanjang malam Neji merawat Hinata hingga suhu tubuh gadis itu kembali normal.

"ternyata, Hinata yang pendiam jauh lebih baik dan tidak terlalu merepotkan." pikir Neji lalu ikut tertidur disamping Hinata.

Pagi menjelang, Hinata bangun lebih awal, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum berusaha untuk merubah posisi menjadi duduk, namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat membebani perutnya. Dengan penasaran Hinata merabanya dan tersentuh sesuatu seperti—tangan?

"Nii-san?" gumam Hinata kaget, wajahnya semakin lama semakin memerah, "kenapa nii-san ada disini?"

"Nghh...," erang Neji, sedikit menggeliat kemudian tidur semakin nyenyak.

Ingin saat itu Hinata berteriak keras tapi ia tidak mau mengganggu Neji yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan. Hinata menatap Neji dengan lembut lalu beranjak perlahan dari pelukan calon suaminya itu. Dengan segera Hinata berjalan keluar tenda, pagi itu matahari belum terbit hingga sekeliling masih gelap, namun Hinata tetap bertahan di luar, wajahnya amat merah menahan malu ketika ia sadar bahwa semalam ia tidur bersama Neji dan pakaiannya telah berbeda dari terakhir ingatannya berfungsi.

Hinata lupa dengan semua yang terjadi sebelum hujan kemarin. Didekapkannya tangannya ke dada, ia dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. "A-apa yang telah terjadi...?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Tidak ingat?" bisik neji yang entah kenapa sudah berada di belakang Hinata.

*author meleleh(?)*

Hinata yang sangat tidak menyangka kehadiran Neji terduduk lemas, hampir saja jantungnya lepas dan melarikan diri. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan siap untuk pingsan saat itu juga. Neji menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali ke dalam tenda,"cepat masuk, masih terlalu pagi!" suruh Neji.

Hinata terpaku dengan suhu tubuh yang semakin meningkat. Karena tidak ada respon dari Hinata, Neji kembali keluar dan menarik Hinata kembali ke dalam. "demammu baru saja turun, kalau berlama-lama di luar demammu akan kambuh lagi." omel Neji.

"Maaf..." Hinata menunduk, dia tidak mau Neji melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

" Kalau sudah mulai terang, kita kembali ke rumah."

Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh dan duduk sambil memunggungi Neji.

"Aku akan kembali ke tenda, sebaiknya segera berkemas!" ucap Neji lalu keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang belum juga dapat meredam rasa gugupnya.

Liburan Neji dan Hinata berakhir dengan begitu singkat karena Hinata demam dan bukannya hubungan mereka semakin membaik tapi malah semakin parah, mereka tidak saling bicara atau bertemu, palingan hanya bertegur sapa jika tidak sengaja bertemu ketika melewati koridor rumah atau jika ditugaskan bersama dalam sebuah misi.

Hari pernikahan mereka juga semakin dekat dan Hinata masih belum rela untuk melepas cintanya kepada Naruto, sementara Neji masih acuh tak acuh seperti biasa. Hiyashi Hyuuga yang mengetahui keadaan mereka malah bersikap seolah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Setiap malam Hinata merenung sendirian di kamarnya, memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan, jujur saja saat itu Hinata masih merasakan perasaan yang lain terhadap Neji selain perasaan adik kepada kakak yang dikaguminya.

Dia kembali ingat betapa ia ingin agar Neji yang selama ini tidak memandangnya dapat sedikit berpaling ke arahnya dan melihat betapa ia berusaha keras mengejar ketinggalannya. Sempat terpikir olehnya apakah Neji benar-benar setuju untuk menikah dengannya, apakah Neji akan menganggap kehadirannya dan mulai mengakui Hinata sebagai seorang Hyuuga, sebagai seorang adik, dan sebagai seorang istri.

"Hinata-sama?" panggil seseorang dari luar kamar dan Hinata berani taruhan, bahwa itu suara Neji, dengan kebingungan dan rasa penasaran ia membukakan pintu dan benar saja, Hyuuga Neji tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Keadaan pria itu cukup kacau, rambutnya yang panjang dan terikat kini sudah tergerai dan sedikit kusut, tatapan matanya sayu dan pakaiannya sudah tak rapih lagi.

"Nii-san?" panggil Hinata kaget, "nii-san kenapa?" Hinata mencoba memopong Neji yang sempoyongan ke kamar, seketika ia mencium aroma sake menguar dari tubuh Neji, "nii-san mabuk?"

"Hinata-sama, aku-" Neji duduk di tepi ranjang dan menunduk, "kumohon, katakan pada paman bahwa kamu menolak pernikahan kita, katakan bahwa kamu sanggup menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga tanpa aku di sampingmu, kumohon Hinata-sama!"

"eh?" serasa ada sengatan listrik yang menyambar tubuh Hinata, melihat neji memohon padanya seperti itu, seakan menyadari satu hal bahwa dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, Neji sama sekali tak berniat untuk menikah dengannya, ada rasa kecewa namun ia merasa tidak berhak untuk itu, ia merasa bahwa memang seperti itulah yang seharusnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan Ten Ten, aku... tidak sanggup!" ucapan Neji saat itu menunjukkan sisi kerapuhan dari sosoknya yang kuat.

Hinata berkaca-kaca, menatap kerapuhan Neji saat itu, "T-Ten Ten-san?" ia menghela nafas lalu berlutut di depan Neji, menatap pria tersebut. "nii-san, sangat mencintainya yah?"

"ya, aku-" Neji menghentikan kata-katanya, tubuhnya bergetar dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"A-akan kucoba." Air mataku tumpah dan ikut menunduk dalam diam hingga pertemuan malam itu berakhir dalam keheningan.

**HINATA POV**

Dua hari sebelum pernikahan aku menyatakan ketidak setujuanku pada Tou-san tapi ternyata percuma, Tou-san sama sekali tak mendengarkanku. Sebenarnya hal semacam itu sudah kuduga dari awal, apapun yang akan terjadi, pernikahan kami pasti tidak akan batal, karena semuanya merupakan keputusan mutlak dari Tou-san dan para tetua Hyuuga yang lain.

Malam itu juga aku menemui Nii-san dan menceritakan semua kegagalanku, kulihat semburat kekecewaan tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Aku tak berani untuk berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku merasa bersalah pada Nii-san, gara-gara ketidak bergunaanku dia mendapat balasannya, seandainya aku lebih kuat maka aku tidak akan menikah dengan Nii-san, karena pada dasarnya pernikahan ini hanya untuk mencarikan heiress Hyuuga yang baru tanpa harus membuangku. Ironis memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Maaf..." aku menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap Neji secara langsung, aku takut ketika aku melihat matanya yang kulihat malah sorot ketidakrelaan untuk bersamaku.

"Hn," responnya lalu pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku terduduk lemas, ketidak bergunaanku membuat orang yang kusayang harus menderita. Untuk diakui sebagai seorang sepupu saja masih sangat sulit bagiku, sekarang aku juga harus meminta pengakuan sebagai istrinya. "Neji...hiks hiks" isakku.

**Normal POV**

_**-hari pernikahan-**_

Hari ini datang juga, hari dimana Hinata menikah dengan Neji. Hari yang biasanya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiaan bagi semua orang namun tidak bagi pasangan ini. Neji sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Hinata yang tampil menawan menggunakan kimino putih dengan bordiran bunga lavender dan sebuah mawar putih tersemat manis di rambutnya. Tak ubahnya pengantin pria, Hinata juga tak hanya memperhatikan Neji, namun matanya juga selalu tertuju pada Naruto yang saat itu tengah menggandeng Sakura.

Beberapa jam berlalu, pesta pernikahan pun berakhir, Hinata dan Neji telah sah sebagai suami istri dan kini mereka tengah berada di kamar pengantin. Kamar yang cukup besar dengan ranjang king size berhiaskan lavender dan mawar putih, kamar yang sangat indah dan mewah.

"T-ten ten-san...terlihat sangat menawan!" seru Hinata untuk memecah keheningan saat itu.

"Hn!"

"A-aku lelah, aku tidur duluan!"

"Hn!"

Hinata segera membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"tidak ganti pakaian?" tanya Neji sambil mengganti pakaiannya.

"S-sulit melepasnya,"

"Kemarilah!" panggil Neji, menyuruh Hinata untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Hinata bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Neji.

"Berbaliklah!"

Neji membukakan obi yang di kenakan Hinata, lalu lapis demi lapis kimono yang di pakainya hingga lapisan terkhir. Dengan sedikit berdehem, Neji mengisyaratkan agar Hinata mengganti pakaiannya sendiri, dengan bergegas sang gadis berjalan mengambil pakaian tidurnya dan berganti pakaian di kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa menit dia keluar mengenakan pakaian tidur yang cukup sederhana namun terlihat sangat manis dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Hinata yang terbilang indah, berisi namun tak gemuk. Neji yang telah menggunakan yukata tidurnya sempat tertegun melihat penampilan Hinata namun hanya beberapa detik dia kembali seperti biasa. Dengan santai Neji duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang seraya membaca buku.

"O-oyasumi!" ucap Hinata lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam selimut, tidur membelakangi Neji.

"Hn, oyasumi."

Tik tik tik

Hujan mulai turun, suaranya mendominasi keheningan saat itu.

"Nii-san?"

"Hn?"

"Maaf..."

"Tak perlu minta maaf!"  
>"Tapi-"<br>"Kubilang tak perlu!"

Suasana kembali sunyi, Neji menghentikan aktivitasnya, meringsut tidur dan ikut membelakangi Hinata hingga punggung mereka saling berhadapan.

"Nii-san?"

"Hn?"

"A-apa kau masih membenciku?"

"Ha?"

"Apakah kau sudah mengakui keberadaanku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebelumnya aku selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan pengakuanmu sebagai seorang sepupu, sebagai seorang rekan dan sebagai seorang shinobi, apakah sekarang kau sudah mengakuiku?"

Neji berbalik mengahadap Hinata begitu juga sebaliknya, kini meraka tengah saling pandang.

"Untuk apalagi membahas hal itu?"

"A-aku hanya ingin terlihat sedikit berguna, aku ingin keberadaanku sedikit diakui, tidak oleh siapa pun tapi o-oleh N-neji-nii-san" Hinata merubah posisinya menatap langit-langit kamar, jemarinya saling bertautan bertanda bahwa dia sedang gugup, seketika Neji telah berada di atasnya membuat Hinata sangat memerah. "Nii-san?"

"Kamu menganggapku sebagai apa?" tatapan Neji begitu intens, tangannya yang berada di kiri dan kanan Hinata seakan memerangkap sang gadis.

"O-orang yang sangat ku-ku hormati"

"Untuk apa Heiress Hyuuga harus menghormati kalangan rendah sepertiku ini?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu, nii-san b-bukan kalangan rendah, nii-san adalah Hyuuga yang jenius dan kuat, sosok yang ku kagumi sekaligus s-sosok yang slalu membuatku iri!"

"Iri?" Neji membelai pipi Hinata dengan punggung tangannya, dia mulai mempersempit jarak mereka namun sebelum bibir mereka saling bertemu, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

Neji menghela nafas lalu kembali berbaring disebelah Hinata, "Tidurlah!" ucapnya. Hinata merasa sangat panas, pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan berani taruhan malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur karena gugup.

Malam itu mereka saling memahami bahwa cinta memang tak harus memiliki namun sulit untuk merelakannya. Biarpun di luar terlihat tegar menerima perpisaahan namun hati tetap merutuk untuk dapat kembali ke samping orang yang dicintai. Sangatlah sulit untuk menumbuhkan cinta yang baru ketika cinta yang lama masih begitu kuat.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em>Akhirnya, bisa publish juga *terharu*<em>

_Setelah sekian lama mengalami WB, tiba-tiba saja ide mengalir di otak dan dalam sehari chapter ini dapat terselelsaikan, ku kira akan terbengakalai seperti fict yang lain. (Q~Q)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Balasan ripiu~~~ nyaaaaa<strong>_

**Finzhy**: suka ga ya... :3 *plak

**Wely:** wah... 2x? Q^Q jadi terharu... ini udah apdate, maaf lama dan maaf jika ceritanya jadi makin mengecewakan... ditunggu ripiu selanjutnya...

**Guest**: nih apdate, ahihihihi makasih nyaaaa~

**Hazena**: ini apdate! /\ gomen, benar-benar lelet... nyaaaa~

**Ritsu**: _minna~ makasih ripiunya... maaf jika ceritanya malah makin mengecewakan... u.u"_

* * *

><p>Oh ya, buat para fans Hyuuga Neji mungkin ini bukan kabar baru tapi bagi yang belum tahu kabar duka, Hyuuga Neji sang Hyuuga jenius telah dibunuh oleg bijuu demi melindungi Hinata dan Naruto. Hiksu hiksu hiksu.<p>

Sumpah ni bikin galau, aku tahu pas malam hari awal chapter 614 keluar, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa tidur, pas buka FB semua orang pada bikin status RIP Neji, malah makin galau dan sempat nangis juga (Y^Y)

MasaKishi bener-bener ga pilih-pilih buat mematikan karakter di manganya. Kenapa harus Neji? Kenapa? Hiksu hiksu

Nyaaaaaaaa aku malah curhat! Gomen, aku hanya masih belum terima kenyataan ini, semoga saja Neji dapat hidup kembali seperti Kakashi dulu. Amin amin amin! /\

Salam

Ritsu Ayumu T.T


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: semua karakternya milik pamanku, Masashi Kishimoto. Aye! =w=d

(ditendang masashi-sensei)

**Summary**: Hinata merasa tidak diakui oleh sepupunya Neji, karena itulah ia selalu berjuang agar pengakuan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Neji./benci dan cinta dapat di bedakan jika melihat dan merasakannya dengan mata hati/

**Warning**: OOC, typo(s), gaje dan sebangsanya.

**Rate**: T semi M (untuk jaga-jaga, mungkin aja aku kelepasan :D

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita sebelumnya: <strong>

"_Kamu menganggapku sebagai apa?" tatapan Neji begitu intens, tangannya yang berada di kiri dan kanan Hinata seakan memerangkap sang gadis._

"_O-orang yang sangat ku-ku hormati"_

"_Untuk apa Heiress Hyuuga harus menghormati kalangan rendah sepertiku ini?"_

"_Jangan mengatakan hal itu, nii-san b-bukan kalangan rendah, nii-san adalah Hyuuga yang jenius dan kuat, sosok yang ku kagumi sekaligus s-sosok yang slalu membuatku iri!"_

"_Iri?" Neji membelai pipi Hinata dengan punggung tangannya, dia mulai mempersempit jarak mereka namun sebelum bibir mereka saling bertemu, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya._

_Neji menghela nafas lalu kembali berbaring disebelah Hinata, "Tidurlah!" ucapnya. Hinata merasa sangat panas, pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan berani taruhan malam ini dia tidak akan bisa tidur karena gugup._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Tanpa terasa sebulan sudah pasangan muda Hyuuga menikah, tapi hubungan diantara kedua insan itu tidak membaik sedikit pun, bahkan dapat dikatakan semakin buruk. Neji sama sekali tak memperdulikan Hinata, dia lebih menyibukkan dirinya untuk bekerja, menjadi pemimpin klan Hyuuga menggantikan istrinya.

Terkadang Neji tak pulang semalaman atau jika pulang pun hanya dua jam sebelum pagi. Bahkan yang semakin parah Neji lebih sering tidur di sofa dari pada seranjang dengan Hinata. Hal tersebut kemungkinan dipicu oleh kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, ketika Neji, Hinata, dan Naruto mendapat tugas se tim. Mereka melakukan perjalanan dua hari satu malam menuju lokasi yang dituju.

Ketika menjalankan misi tersebut Hinata bersikap sangat heroik terhadap naruto, mungkin hal itulah yang menjadi penyebab ketidaksukaan Neji. Cemburukah? Siapa yang tahu! Yang pasti sejak saat itu dia menjadi sangat dingin pada Hinata, ditambah ketika tak sengaja Hinata mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya.

_-Taman Konoha, dua minggu setelah pernikahan Neji dan Hinata-_

**Hinata POV**

Siang itu, aku keluar mencari Neji yang sejak pagi pergi dan belum juga pulang padahal sama sekali tidak mendapat misi dari hokage. Aku berjalan di sekitar taman dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Neji tengah duduk berdua dengan Tenten, aku sedikit mendekat, mengatur jarak agar kehadiranku tidak diketahui. Kulihat Neji tersenyum lembut ke arah Tenten, senyum yang tak pernah dia berikan padaku. Mungkin aku egois karena walau aku masih mencintai Naruto tapi aku tetap tidak suka Neji berada dekat dengan wanita lain.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan tapi yang jelas mereka tampak sangat bahagia, tanpa diduga ternyata Neji menyadari kehadiranku; menyuruhku keluar dari persembunyian dan menghadapnya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan Hinata-sama?"

"J-jangan memanggilku dengan e-embel-embel –sama!" sahutku gugup.

"Hinata-chan, aku-"

"Kalian terlihat sangat serasi!" ucapku sekenanya.

"I-ini tak seperti yang kamu pikirkan, aku dan Neji hanya mengobrol kok Hina-chan." Jelas Tenten dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali, Hinata!" ajak Neji dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan Tenten begitu saja.

Tinggallah aku dan Tenten, kami merupakan dua gadis yang saling menginginkan sosok yang sama. "Maaf Hinata-chan, aku masih belum dapat membuang Neji dari hatiku, sama seperti perasaanmu terhadap Naruto, aku juga tak dapat berpaling darinya." Jelas Tenten.

"J-jangan menyamakanku denganmu!" kata Hinata sedikit membentak, "A-aku memang masih mencintai N-naruto t-tapi aku tak pernah secara terang-terangan menarik perhatiannya hingga dia lupa pada Sakura." Jelasku.

"Hinata!" Tegur Neji sinis.

"Nii-san, k-ku kira-" Hinata gelagapan, antara takut dan sedih.

"Apa maksud anda mengatakan hal itu, Hinata-sama?" Desis Neji dengan sedikit penekatan pada kata terakhirnya.

"A-aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, h-hanya saja-"

"Cukup!" potong Neji, "aku mengerti, sebaiknya anda kembali pulang!"

Hinata diam, menunduk lemah, bahkan tak bergeming sedikit pun ketika Neji berjalan melewatinya, jujur Hinata belum dapat melupakan Naruto apalagi berhenti mencintai jinchuriki kyuubi itu, tapi dia juga tidak rela jika Neji mengalihkan pandangan darinya dan menatap wanita lain. Hinata tidak menyangkal bahwa dia cemburu, tapi apakah kecemburuannya didasari oleh cinta? Tapi yang pasti Hinata tidak ingin lagi neji berpaling dia takut jika Neji tak akan melihatnya lagi, usahanya selama ini akan sia-sia. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois dalam hal ini, apa yang Hinata harapkan dari seorang Hyuuga Neji yang dulu sangat membencinya? Hinata adalah penerus Hyuuga yang baik, selalu mengalah demi kebahagiaan orang lain, selalu diam demi kemajuan klannya, tapi apa dia bahagia dengan semua itu? Hinata tidak ingin Neji pergi, dia ingin memiliki, dia sudah lelah kehilangan dan mangalah seperti ketika dia harus melepas cintanya terhadap Naruto.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak, Nii-san, jangan pergi!" Hinata mengejarnya dan menghentikan langkah suaminya itu. "hiks hiks... Nii-san tidak boleh berpaling dariku lagi, sebagai istri dan sebagai penerus utama klan Hyuuga dari tingkat atas aku tidak mau Nii-san menemuinya lagi!" Hinata menegang, dia menutup mata dan menahan tangisnya.

Neji yang mendengarnya tersentak; membulatkan mata tak percaya, "A-apa?" tak ada kata-kata lain yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Dia berbalik menatap Hinata; menunduk lalu mengepalkan tangan, "ha.. Anda benar, kelas rendah sepertiku tak boleh melanggar larangan darimu"

"He?" Hinata mendongak dan menatap Neji, wajah datar itu meunjukkan kesuraman, tatapannya kosong namun seakan menghakimi.

"Tak hanya sebagai suami tapi juga sebagai kelas rendah saya harus lebih sadar diri, maaf atas kelancangan saya sebelumnya."

Tidak, bukan itu yang Hinata harapkan, bukan maksudnya untuk membawa-bawa masalah derajat seperti itu tapi- ah, sepertinya Hinata telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata P.O.V**

Yah... sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian itu, Neji lebih menyibukkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan, dia seakan semakin jauh dariku, sesekali aku pernah melihatnya bercermin dan mencakar tanda sangkar di dahinya. Aku paham bagaimana perasaannya, walau telah menjadi suami seorang heirres Hyuuga tetap saja tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia hanya kelas rendah dalam klan. Ingin rasanya saat itu aku memeluknya dan menenangkannya tapi aku tak berani, semenjak kejadian itu aku menjadi takut padanya, aku takut akan menyakitinya lagi oleh perkataanku, aku yang egois telah melukai Neji Hyuuga orang yang paling kusayangi dan kuhormati.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tapi Neji masih belum kembali, apakah sama seperti sebelumnya? Tapi aku masih berharap dia akan pulang cepat. Aku menyandar pada kepala ranjang dan memeluk lututku; membenakan wajahku. 'Neji-nii, pulanglah...' lirihku dalam hati.

Cklek!

Terdengar suara knop pintu yang terbuka, aku mendongak lalu beranjak turun dan menghampiri sumber suara, tanpa menghidupkan lampu aku tahu bahwa yang datang adalah neji.

"Nii-san?"

"Hn"

"P-pekerjaannya sudah selesai?"

"Belum."

"A-ah souka, ne... Nii-san mau kubuatkan teh hangat?"

"Tidak perlu, aku butuh istirahat."

"K-kalau begitu, mau kusiapkan air panas? Berendam pasti mampu mengusir kelelahan!"

"Tidak perlu."

Kulihat Neji memasuki kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian, setelah itu dia mulai berbaring di sofa. "Nii-san, sebaiknya tidur di ranjang saja, b-biar aku yang-"

"Tidak perlu, oyasumi." Ucapnya datar lalu membelakangiku.

Untung saat itu lampu yang hidup hanya lampu tidur sehingga tidak terlihat bahwa aku tengah menangis. Apa kesalahanku begitu besar, Nii-san? Dengan gontai aku berjalan ke arah ranjang dan mengambil selimut tebal untuk menyelimuti Neji. "O-oyasuminasai..." bisikku lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Pagi hari Hinata terbangun karena suara percikan air dari kamar mandi, sepertinya Neji sedang mandi. Dengan perlahan Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera merapikan tempat tidur. Belum lama setelah dia selasai merapikan semuanya, Neji keluar dengan aroma sabun yang menguar dari tubuhnya, saat itu Neji hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan rambutnya yang panjang dan basar terurai dengan sedikit berantakan membuat Hinata yang melihatnya bersemu merah. Walau mereka sudah menikah tapi tetap saja Hinata malu apalagi meraka sama sekali belum melakukan malam pertama, ironis memang tapi itu semua atas kesepakatan mereka berdua, Hinata yang masih belum siap dan Neji yang tidak terlalu mengambil pusing akan hal itu.

"A-apakah hari ini Nii-san akan pergi lagi?" tanya Hinata ragu sambil menyerahkan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut Neji.

"Tidak, seharian ini aku libur." Jawab Neji sekenanya.

"B-benarkah? Y-yokatta desune..."

"Hn."

Seperti biasa Neji selalu menanggapi Hinata dengan dingin. Segera setelah percakapan singkat itu Hinata bergegas ke kamar mandi. Dia menyandar pada pintu yang telah dikunci; menunduk lalu merosot terduduk. "Nii-san..." lirihnya sedih.

_Skip Time -_

"Nii-san, hari ini ada acara pertemuan klan Hyuuga, Nii-san ikut?"

"Tentu saja."

Ya, hari ini ada acara pertemuan keluarga Hyuuga, akan ada pesta tradisional dan tentunya semua petinggi Hyuuga akan datang. Malam itu Hinata mengenakan sebuah kimono biru muda dengan bunga-bunga berwarna ungu peninggalan ibunya, dia cukup kesulitan saat memasang bagian obi, tapi tiba-tiba Neji datang dan mengambil alih tangan Hinata untuk memasang obi tersebut. Hinata hanya diam dan memperhatikan bagaimana tangan terampil neji melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan cepat.

"Selesai." Ucap Neji lalu berjalan keluar kamar, "kutunggu di luar!"

"Y-ya!" jawab Hinata gugup.

Malam itu Hinata tampil sangat manis dan pesona Neji seakan memukau semua orang yang melihatnya. Dia sangat pantas menyandang gelar sebagai Hyuga berbakat.

Setelah pembicaraan penting para petinggi, diadakan acara minum sake, sebenarnya Neji tidak terlalu suka sake tapi apa boleh buat, untuk menjaga kesopanan dia berusaha meminumnya walau hanya sedikit. Sementara Hinata yang tidak bisa minum sake malah lahap meminumnya. Terlihat semburat merah di pipi putihnya pertanda bahwa dia sudah mulai mabuk. Dengan khawatir Neji memohon izin untuk meninggalkan pesta dengan alasan Hinata sudah lelah dan sedikit mabuk, sebenarnya dia cukup tertolong karena mendapat alasan untuk keluar lebih dahulu.

"Nii-san..." gumam Hinata ketika Neji menggendongnya.

"Hn?"

"Acaranya sudah selesai kah?"

"Belum."

"Lalu kenapa kita pergi?"

"Karna kamu sudah mabuk!"

"A-aku tidak mabuk! T-urunkan aku!" suruh Hinata manja.

Neji tidak meperdulikan rontaan Hinata, dia terus menggendong sang istri dan membawanya memasuki kamar, dengan perlahan Neji merebahkan Hinata di ranjang dan menyelimutinya. "Tidurlah!" ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Nii-san mau kemana?"

"Aku juga akan istirahat."

"Lalu kenapa pergi? Ranjangnya kan di sini?"

"Aku tidur di sofa saja!"

"Tidak! Kenapa? Kenapa Nii-san tidak mau tidur disampingku? Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya segera tidur!" suruh Neji lelah. Dia melepaskan genggaman Hinata dari lengan bajunya lalu pergi ke arah sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan. Namun seketika dia berhenti karena Hinata memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ma-maaf... maaf jika aku selalu membuatmu marah dan membenciku, maaf..."

Hinata terisak dan membenamkan wajah pada punggung tegap Neji, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji datar.

"Apakah Nii-san masih membenciku?" tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Neji, Hinata kembali menimpali dengan pertanyaan yang lain, pertanyaan yang selama selalu tertanam pada otaknya. Neji hanya diam dan membiarkan Hinata memeluknya. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, baginya Hinata bukanlah orang yang dia benci namun juga bukan orang yang dia sukai, ya, Hinata bukanlah orang yang dia sukai namun juga bukan orang yang dia benci atau lebih tepatnya selama ini dia menutup mata terhadap kehadiran sang istri, ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap Hinata, gadis yang dulu pernah sangat ia benci, gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi orang yang paling menyita pikirannya dan kini menjadi istri yang tak tahu harus dia anggap seperti apa.

Mungkin terdengar cukup kejam, Neji seakan tak menganggap kehadiran Hinata selama ini, tapi itu semua dia lakukan agar tak ada yang akan tersakiti namun nyatanya baik dia maupun Hinata sama-sama merasakan hal sebaliknya, dia tau kalau Hinata terluka tapi dia tetap tak bisa berbuat lebih baik lagi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Jawab Neji datar tanpa berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata, "tidurlah, kamu sudah terlalu banyak minum!"

"A-aku tau kalau aku telah melakuakan hal yang salah padamu dan- dan Ten-ten" ucap Hinata ragu pada kata terakhirnya.

"Jangan membahasnya lagi!"

"T-tapi-"

"Hinata!" Neji menaikkan nada suaranya. Dengan sedikit jengah dia melepas pelukan Hinata dan berbalik menghadap sang istri. "apa yang kamu harapkan dari pernikahan ini?" tanya Neji serius.

Hinata mendogak kaget, 'apa yang kamu harapkan dari pernikahan ini', kalimat itu terngiang jelas di telinganya, "A-aku..."

"Satu hal yang harus kamu ingat, pernikahan ini merupakan salah satu pernikahan politik, pernikahan yang ditujukan untuk kepentingan Hyuuga di masa depan, tidak lebih."

" " Hinata terdiam.

"Apa lagi yang diharapkan dariku? Pengakuan? Bukankah aku sudah mengakuimu bahwa kamu adalah seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang kuat dan juga sebagai seorang penerus utama Klan Hyuuga yang sangat cantik dan pintar, apa yang kurang?"

" " Hinata menangis dalam diam, tidak ada kata-kata Neji yang dapat dia jawab begitu saja.

Neji yang merasa sudah terlalu banyak bicara saat itu menjauhi Hinata dan mengambil posisi tidur di sofa dengan memunggungi Hinata. Sementara sang istri berdiri mematung, fikirannya berkecamuk, bahkan kini dia menjadi tak yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada Neji, "cinta atau pengakuan?" bisiknya sepelan mungkin, terbukti bahwa Neji sama sekali tak mendengarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>NEJI P.O.V<strong>

Pagi itu aku terbangun lebih dahulu, kulihat Hinata masih tertidur nyenyak di ranjang. Aku mulai duduk dan merasakan sebuah selimut tebal terjatuh dari badanku, semalam dia menyelimutiku. Dengan perlahan aku mendekati Hinata, menatap wajah tidurnya yang ternyata sangat manis, aku masih belum yakin apakah selama ini aku sudah terpesona pada Hinata? Kalau tidak lalu mengapa sang gadis selalu memenuhi otakku, membuat otak cerdasku bekerja lebih keras untuk membuangnya dari pikiranku. Setelah puas menatapnya aku segera melangkah ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuh yang semalam tak sempat kubersihkan karena sudah terlanjur lelah.

Tak memakan waktu lama bagiku untuk mandi, dengan hanya mengenakan celana panjang yang sengaja kubawa untuk diganti di kamar mandi aku membuka pintu perlahan dan memasuki kamar yang saat itu tak berubah sama sekali, masih cukup berantakan, tak biasanya seperti ini, biasanya ketika aku mandi Hinata akan bangun dan membersihkan kamar dan kopi hangat yang hanya sesekali ku minum selalu terhidang manis di meja kecil di samping kamar. Kutelusuri setiap ruangan mencari keberadaan Hinata dan benar saja dia masih tertidur lelap, kurasa dia sangat lelah. Dengan langkah pasti aku mengambil selimut yang di sofa lalu menyelimuti Hinata. Jendela kamar ku biarkan masih tertutup agar cahaya pagi tak mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Setelah merasa puas memandanginya, aku mengambil sebuah kemeja dan memasangi kancingnya satu persatu dengan santai, sebenarnya hari ini tidak ada jadwal yang penting atau lebih tepat hari liburku, tapi ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan pada hokage. Setelah merasa sudah rapih aku menggenggam ganggang pintu perlahan agar tak membangunkan Hinata tapi ternyata dia sudah bangun duluan. "Nii-san mau pergi bekerja?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, aku hanya ada perlu sebentar dengan hokage." Jawabku sekenanya tanpa berbalik menatapnya.

"A-aku ikut!" seru Hinata cepat. "tu-tunggu, aku akan bersiap-siap dengan cepat!" dia bergegas lari ke kamar mandi sementara aku hanya bingung lalu membalikkan badan melihatnya.

"Ada urusan juga dengan hokage?" tanyaku dari dalam kamar, aku yakin dia mendengar pertanyaanku.

"T-tidak, aku hanya ingin kesana saja, semenjak kita menikah aku sudah tak kesana lagi, mungkin saja aku akan mendapatkan misi." Jawabnya cepat.

"Tidak mungkin mendapat tugas lagi, karena tugasmu sekarang hanya mengurus klan kita." Jawabku tenang. Aku menyandar pada dinding di samping pintu kamar mandi, kudengar suara shower dan gerakan Hinata yang terburu-buru, hanya beberapa menit saja dia sudah keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang membuat lekukan tubuhnya terlihat sempurna, berisi namun tidak gemuk.

"A-aku lupa membawa b-baju ganti" cucapnya atau lebih tepat cicitannya.

Aku hanya menatap setiap gerak geriknya, mengambil pakaian ganti di lemari lalu dengan tergesa-gesa kembali ke kamar mandi namun ketika akan masuk dia tergelincir dan bersiap jatuh namun karena posisiku yang cukup dekat dengannya membuatku dengan cepat dan menopang tubuhnya agar tak menghantam lantai. "Berhati-hatilah!" kataku sambil membantunya untuk berdiri kembali. Kulihat wajahnya bersemu merah, dari dekat aku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya, antara aroma sabun dnegna lavender, aku penasaran bagaimana tubuhnya bisa sewangi itu, meski hanya aroma yang tak menyengat namun tetap dengan mudah tercium oleh hidungku.

"Ma-maaf, maaf, maaf" ia membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf dengan wajah sudah semakin merah, setelah merasa cukup, dia kembali ke kamar mandi tapi aku mencegahnya, memegangi pergelangan tangannya lalu menariknya ke arahku, aahh~ wanginya menenangkan... "Nii-san?"

Kini ia sudah berada dalam dekapanku, ku benamkan wajahku pada pada lehernya, kuhirup aroma shampo yang masih kentara di rambut indingonya, "Wangi..." bisikku. Aku yakin wajahnya sudah berkali lipat lebih merah dari yang tadi tapi aku sudah tak peduli, walau bagaimanapun aku masih laki-laki normal yang libidonya naik setiap ketika pagi hari. Ya, libidoku naik hanya karena mencium aroma tubuhnya, jatuh sudah image ku selama ini. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku, tiba-tiba saja aku bertindak seperti pria mesum seperti ini, "Hinata..." gumamku lalu mengangkat rambut yang menutupi lehernya, kulihat leher mulus itu dan mencium aroma ynag menguar lalu kembali membenamkan wajahku pada lipatan-lipatan lehernya, menekankan bibirku pada kulit mulus itu lalu menghirup aromanya.

"U-uuhhh... nii-san" erang Hinata terdengar begitu merdu, hahh~ kenapa harus mengerang? Aku semakin menginginkannya, "Hinata.." bisikku lagi, sepertinya nafasku ketika mebisikkan namanya membuat lehernya geli terbukti dari gerakan Hinata yang menggeliat dalam dekapanku.

"Uuuhhh~ c-cukup, aahh geli..."

'Hinata berhentilah mendesah, aku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku' erangku dalam hati. Dengan perlahan aku menyandarkannya pada dinding tanpa melepas ciuman-ciuman lembutku pada lehernya, kuapit tubuh yang cukup kecil dari ku itu, lalu semakin memperdalam benaman wajahku membuatnya mendongak dan meremas lengan kemejaku.

"Hinata..." bisikku untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan perlahan aku menciumi leher dan menjalar hingga dagunya, semakin ku bungkukkan badanku untuk menyetarakan dengan tinggi lalu menyerang leher Hinata yang sisi lain, Hinata semakin mengerang dan berusaha melepas dekapanku tapi dengan tenaga yang sangat lemah, kurasa dia juga sudah terangsang olehku. 'Arrggggghhhhhhhh Nejiiiii kenapa kau jadi mesum seperti ini?' histerisku dalam hati.

"Nii-san, c-cukuphh~" Hinata terus berusaha mendorongku dari tubuhnya. Setelah puas dengan lehernya aku melepaskannya dan membuat sedikit jarak antara kami, ku tatap wajahnya yang bersemu merah padam. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dia tak berani menatap mataku, tangannya terus berpegang pada kedua lenganku, seakna jika tidak begitu dia akan merosot jatuh, "K-kenapahh~? Tanyanya masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, menahan malu.

"Apanya?" tanyaku innocent tanpa memalingkan wajah darinya, yang masih memegangi kedua bahunya mulai meraba lehernya lalu menarik wajah Hinata untuk mendektiku lalu melumat bibir penuhnya. Di awali dengan tekanan-tekanan lembut pada bibirnya namun hal tersebut malah membuatku semakin gila, aku ingin lebih, lebih dan lebih. Kulumat bibir bawahnya, semakin memiringkan wajahku untuk memperdalam ciumanku, aahhh~~~ aku ingin lebih, dengan sedikit memaksa aku menjilati bibir Hinata agar dia membukanya tapi tetap tak bisa, dan dengan sekejap aku menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat Hinata tanpa sengaja membuka bibirnya, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan aku pun memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, menelusuri setiap rongga mulutnya dan mengajak lidah Hinata untuk ikut menari dengan lidahku. Awalnya Hinata tidak merespon tapi lama kelamaan dia mengikuti alur permainanku, salivanya mengalir dari mulutdan membuat garis lurus menuruni leher jenjengnya, masih dengan tangan yang meremas erat lengan kemejaku.

"Nghhh~" lenguh Hinata. Sepertinya dia sudah meulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen dan dengan sedikit tak rela aku melapas ciumanku. Membuat benang-benang saliva terlihat jelas seperti tali bening yang mengikat bibirku dengan bibirnya. Dengan masih mendongak menatapku, dia terengah-engah dengan begitu erotisnya, 'sial!' rutukku.

Tatapan Hinata terlihat nanar dan semakin membuatku ingin menyerangnya, 'Siaaall!' aku semakin merutuki ekspresi Hinata yang begitu menggoda. "La-lagi!" pinta Hinata.

'Ah, shit!' dengan hanya satu kata itu aku semakin mendongakkan wajah Hinata lalu melumatnya dengan ganas, dia mulai menyukai aktifitas kami, terbikuti dengan tangannya yang melingkari leherku seakan tak ingin melepaskanku. Dia juga dengan pasrah membuka mulutnya hingga memudahkankuu menginvasinya, dia cukup berbakat dalam hal ciuman, aku sedikit tersenyum puas di tengah ciuman kami.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

_Oh My God! Huh~ *kipas-kipas*_

_Bagaimana? Adegan pemanasannya udah pas belum? :D_

_Aku tak menyangka tiba-tiba fikiran mesum melintas dalam otakku *plak_

_Aku sedikit bingung dengan sifat Neji, sebenarnya dia suka Hinata atau tidak sih, katanya ga nganggep Hinata sebagai istri tapi sekarang hanya karena aroma hinata dia jadi nafsu gitu, ckckck dasara laki-laki yang sulit ditebak. *loh?* *dicekik Neji*_

_Neji: "kau yang membuatku seperti itu,, jangan seolah-olah menyalahkanku! Aho!_

_Me:"Tehe!" :p_

_Okeh, sebegitu dulu chapter kali ini, bagaimana? Apdatenya udah cepat dari biasanya kan... xixixiixixixixixxi sebenarnya pas menyelesaikan ini aku dalam masa-masa UAS tapi seperti biasa, insporasi keluar ketika sedang ujian :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BALASAN RIPIU~~~~~~<strong>_

**Wely**: ehehhehe gomennasi desu~ u.u" *bersihin jamur yang menggerogoti wely-san*  
>*plak*<p>

Sekarang bagaimana? Sudah lebih panjangkah? Sudah lebih cepatkah? *mata berbinar-binar*

Amin amin, neji selalu idup dihatiku...

**Hazena**: ehehhehe makasih udah kangen, Ritsu sangat senang mendengarnya... *tersenyum terharu* yah... semoga saja ahihihihi

**Yanie**: siip, nih apdate, thanks ripiunya yah ^^

Kuharap mereka akan saling mencintai ahihihihi

**Jump-an**: okeh Boss! :D

**Zee-kun**: ehehehhe sip, thanks jempolnya ^^

Salam  
>Ritsu ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Hinata merasa tidak diakui oleh sepupunya Neji, karena itulah ia selalu berjuang agar pengakuan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Neji./benci dan cinta dapat di bedakan jika melihat dan merasakannya dengan mata hati/

**Warning**: OOC, typo(s), gaje dan sebangsanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita sebelumnya: <strong>

Tatapan Hinata terlihat nanar dan semakin membuatku ingin menyerangnya, 'Siaaall!' aku semakin merutuki ekspresi Hinata yang begitu menggoda. "La-lagi!" pinta Hinata.

'Ah, shit!' dengan hanya satu kata itu aku semakin mendongakkan wajahnya lalu melumatnya dengan ganas, dia mulai menyukai aktifitas kami, terbukti dari tangannya yang melingkari leherku seakan tak ingin melepaskanku. Dia juga dengan pasrah membuka mulutnya hingga memudahkanku menginvasinya, dia cukup berbakat dalam hal ciuman, membuatku sedikit tersenyum puas di tengah ciuman kami.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Cepat pakai bajumu, kita sudah terlambat!" suruh Neji setelah puas menghujam Hinata dengan ciumannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi sampai tuntas, tapi ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata yang menegang takut ketika Neji mulai mengusap-usap pahanya membuat Neji sadar dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sedikit merapihkan pakaiannya kembali, ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, bibirnya basah oleh salivanya yang bercampur dengan saliva Neji. Disentuhnya bibir itu lalu merosot terduduk, wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih merah dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dengan perlahan Hinata bangkit dan bergegas memakai pakaiannya, dia tak boleh membuat Neji menunggu lama, "Neji-" gumamnya malu. Rasa gugup dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang terus melintas dalam otaknya membuat Hinata memerah sendiri. Dibukanya knop pintu dengan perlahan dan menampakkan Neji Hyuuga yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ayo cepat!" seru Neji lalu berjalan lebih dulu. Dengan langkah cepat Hinata mengikutinya, mereka pergi ke gedung hokage dalam diam, tak ada seorang pun yang mau memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu, Neji terlalu sibuk dalam fikirannya sementara Hinata yang jangankan untuk memulai pembicaraan, untuk memanggil Neji saja mungkin dia tak sanggup. Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang gedung yang di tuju, sebelum mereka melangkahkan kaki kesana, mereka di hadang oleh Lee dan Tenten.

"Hoy, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan..." sapa Lee semangat.

"Hai, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan" sapa Tenten ragu.

"Hn" respon Neji.

"H-hai" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Lee, "kalian dapat misi dari hokage?"

"Tidak, hanya ada perlu sebentar dengan Tsunade-sama"

"Hm... souka. Kalau begitu kami duluan, ada misi yang harus diselesaikan dan kita akan menyelasaikannya dalam waktu 4 jam, ya kan Tenten?!" ucap Lee dengan semangat berapi-api.  
>"Aho! Untuk ke sana saja butuh waktu 3 jam lebih!" omel Tenten, kesal dengan semangat Lee yang terlalu berlebihan seperti biasa.<p>

"Tapi kita bisa lebih cepat dengan semua latihan yang kita lakukan selama ini!" ucap Lee dengan penuh keyakinan, sementara Tenten dan Hinata hanya menggeleng prihatin.

"Ayo, Hinata!" ucap Neji lalu pergi lebih dulu.

"Eh? T-tunggu!" sahut Hinata, "permisi.." ucapnya sambil membungkuk ke arah Lee dan Tenten.

Sementara Hinata menyusul Neji, Tenten memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih bercampur cemburu. Tatapannya makin menggelap hingga kedua sejoli itu menghilang di balik koridor.

"Setidaknya aku selalu berusaha untuk mengikhlaskannya..." lirih Tenten.

"Sudahlah, takdir memang sudah memilih mereka untuk bersama." Ucap Lee untuk menenangkan Tenten.

* * *

><p>"Yoh, Neji, Hinata, pagi!" sapa Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan hokage, membuat Hinata terkejut setengah mati, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik dan terasa tersengat listrik ketika ia melihat Sakura yang berada disamping Naruto.<p>

"Pagi, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan..." sapa Sakura lembut, "Hei, Naruto! Jangan nyengir saja, ayo kita berangkat!"

"Iya iya ttebayo!" cibir Naruto kesal."ne ne ne... Bagaimana rasanya setelah menikah?" goda Naruto. Baginya hal itu adalah godaan yang menyenangkan tapi bagi Neji dan Hinata hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sensitif.

Neji melirik Hinata sekilas lalu merangkul bahu sang indigo, "Seperti yang kau lihat, Naruto" ucap Neji dengan wajah stoicknya dan membawa Hinata ke dalam.

Mereka meninggalkan Naruto, Sakura dan Sai di luar, setelah pintu tertutup Neji melepas rangkulannya dan menghadap Tsunade, "Hinata, bisa tunggu di luar sebentar?" pinta atau lebih tepatnya suruh Neji.

Tanpa pertanyaan atau tanggapan dengan segera Hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Di luar ia kembali bertemu Naruto dan yang lainnya. "Hei, Hinata! Bicaranya sudah selesai? Mana Neji?" sapa Naruto; berjalan mendekati Hinata dan diikuti oleh Sakura dan Sai.

"Neji-nii ingin bicara berdua dengan Tsunade-sama, jadi aku keluar dulu" jelas Hinata gugup, "k-kalian b-belum berangkat?"

"kami sedang menunggu Kakashi-sensei..." keluh Sakura kesal, "selalu saja seperti ini, huh!"

"Hei hei, bagaimana kalau setelah menyelesaikan misi, kita mengadakan pesta sebagai hadiah untuk pernikahan Neji dan Hinata?!" ajak Naruto semangat. "kita adakan di kedai ramen!"

"Pesta yah, sepertinya menyenangkan, bagaimana Sai?" sahut Sakura setuju.

"Aku setuju" jawab Sai dengan senyuman sepert biasa.

"Baiklah... berarti sudah diputuskan, kalau begitu, Hinata dan Neji akan menjadi tamu istimewa kita!" teriak Naruto senang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu dengan rona pipi yang merona merah padam. Tidak lama mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu Kakashi-sensei, Neji sudah keluar dari ruang hokage, sepertinya urusannya sudah selesai. Ketika melihat Hinata yang tersenyum bahagia karena candaan Naruto dan saat ia melihat semu merah di wajah Hinata, ada sedikit rasa tak rela di hati Neji, baginya ekspresi-ekspresi Hinata hanya boleh dipelihatkan di depannya. Dengan langkah pasti Neji mendekati Hinata dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Hinata.

Kedatangan Neji yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka terkejut, apalagi Hinata yang jantungnya hampir saja putus saat itu juga. Neji memeluknya dari belakang dan ditonton oleh banyak orang apalagi salah satunya adalah Naruto orang yang pernah dan mungkin masih dia cintai. "Nii-san..."

"Hn" gumam Neji seakan mengabaikan kegelisahan Hinata, ditatapnya orang-orang yang tengah terdiam menyaksikan kemesraannya dengan sang istri, selintas terukir senyum puas di bibir Neji, sementara Hinata sudah memerah dan sepertinya akan pingsan.

"Hwaaaa Neji, kau mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum!" kata Naruto sedikit cemburu, "Sakura-chan..." panggilnya dengan nada manja menatap Sakura dan dengan sedikit deathglare dari gadis bersurai soft pink itu membuat Naruto terdiam seketika.

"Cemburu?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Ah, kau ini, bukannya aku cemburu, hanya saja aku merasa tak adil, kalau aku melakukan hal tersebut pada Sakura-chan pasti langsung ditonjok hingga mental bermeter-meter, huh!" jawab Naruto jengkel.

Neji menatap Hinata, diliatnya sedikit aura kecewa dalam diri sang gadis, Hinata pastilah semakin merasa bahwa sampai kapan pun cintanya akan tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji P.O.V<strong>

"Hinata, bisa tunggu di luar sebentar?" pinta atau lebih tepatnya suruhku. Tanpa pertanyaan atau tanggapan dengan segera Hinata keluar dari ruangan ini.

Setelah yakin Hinata sudah keluar dan pintu tertutup rapat aku kembali menatap Tsunade-sama, pemimpin konoha yang wajah dan umurnya sudah sangat tidak sesuai. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya sang hokage.

"Berikan aku dan Hinata misi keluar desa!" ucapku enteng.

"Hah?" kulihat ekspresi bingung tergambar dari wajah muda tsunade-sama, "apa maksudmu? Ingin bulan madu dengan istrimu?" cibir Tsunade jahil.

"Anggap saja begitu" jawabku santai, setidaknya jawabanku tidak akan memperpanjang pembicaraan ini. Kulihat dia tersenyum puas, "wah wah... tak kusangka orang sepertimu meminta hal romantis seperti ini, kau mau mengajaknya kemana? Suna? Kirigakure? Ame? Atau ke Iwagakure?"

"Terserah saja, asal di desa lain."

"Hm... bisa saja, tapi aku harus menanyakannya pada petinggi Hyuuga yang lain, kau tahu kan bahwa aku tak bisa memberi kalian misi lagi karena kalian akan menjadi pemimpin klan Hyuuga, bisa kacau jika terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian." Jelas Tsunade.

"Aku tahu, tapi hari pelantikan akan segera tiba dan rasanya mustahil mereka mengizinkannya, makanya aku meminta tolong pada anda."

"Apa sebegitu pentingnya?"

"Hn"

"He... memangnya apa yang mau kalian lakukan di sana? Membuat penerus? Ahahahha"

"Ada hal yang ingin kupastikan" tanpa memperdulikan lawakan sang hokage, aku terus ngotot agar dia mau membantuku.

"Tapi aku tidak jamin akan bisa atau tidak." Jawab tsunade mengakhiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, terimakasih!" ucapku lalu permisi untuk kembali keluar. Baru saja keluar aku sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatku tak nyaman, Hinata bersemu di depan orang lain? Yang benar saja, biasanya dia hanya bersemu di depanku. Naruto, sudah kuduga, Hinata masih mencintainya, ada rasa jengkel dan cemburu, dan seketika aku berjalan ke arah mereka, mendekati Hinata dan melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya, kurasakan Hinata menegang sejenak dan yang lainnya menatap ke arahku.

"Nii-san..." lirih Hinata.

"Hn" gumamku, mengabaikan kegelisahan Hinata, ku lihat orang-orang yang tengah terdiam menyaksikan kemesraan kami, selintas terukir senyum puas di bibirku, sementara Hinata sudah memerah dan sepertinya akan pingsan.

"Hwaaaa Neji, kau mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum!" kata Naruto terlihat cemburu, "Sakura-chan..." panggilnya dengan nada manja menatap Sakura dan dengan sedikit deathglare dari gadis bersurai soft pink itu membuat naruto terdiam seketika.

"Cemburu?" tanyaku dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Ah, kau ini, bukannya aku cemburu, hanya saja aku merasa tak adil, kalau aku melakukan hal tersebut pada Sakura-chan pasti langsung ditonjok hingga mental bermeter-meter, huh!" jawab Naruto jengkel.

Ku tatap Hinata, ada sedikit aura kecewa dalam diri sang gadis, Hinata pastilah semakin merasa bahwa sampai kapan pun cintanya akan tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ironis memang, tapi kenapa dia masih menyimpan rasa pada jinchuuriki kyuubi tersebut sementara dia tahu bahwa perasaannya tak akan pernah berbalas. Kulepakan pelukanku lalu mengambil posisi di samping Hinata, "Sebaiknya kita segera kembali!" usulku dan di balas anggukan kecil oleh sang gadis. "kami permisi."

"hei, tunggu! Setelah misi kami selesai, kami akan mengadakan perta perayaan atas pernikahanmu dengan Hinata, datang yah!" seru Naruto. Aku hanya ber'Hn' ria lalu kembali berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Pesta apaan itu" keluhku.

"Nii-san datang?" tanya Hinata pelan atau lebih tepatnya dia hanya berbisik.

"Begitu pentingkah?"

"Sebaiknya k-kita ikut, k-karna acaranya kan untuk k-kita!" usul Hinata ragu.

"Apa yang diharapkan dari acara seperti itu, ujung-ujungnya kamu malah akan semakin terpuruk melihat kedekatan mereka."

"A-aku sudah m-merelakannya-"

"Bohong!" potongku cepat, "sampai sekarang caramu menatapnya tak pernah berubah" aku berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Hinata. "aku mau saja ikut, tapi mari lakukan sebuah perjanjian, jika aku mendapatimu masih mencuri pandang dan menatapnya seperti tadi, kamu harus mengabulkan dua permintaanku, apa pun itu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak Neji menemui hokage dan saat pesta perayaan pernikahan pun tiba, malam itu mereka tengah duduk di kedai ramen sambil menunggu pesanan, terlihat Neji duduk berdampingan dengan Hinata seakan memberi batas antara Hinata dan Naruto. Suasana saat itu cukup berisik apalagi Naruto dan Lee. Jangan heran jika Lee juga datang karena Naruto lah yang mengundangnya. Tak hanya Lee tapi juga ada Kiba, shino, bahkan Tenten.

"Ini pesanan kalian" kata sang pemilik ramen dengan senyum sumbrigah menyerahkan bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen yang masih panas dan mengeluarkan aroma yang mengundang selera. Dengan wajah berbinar-binar Naruto langsung menyambarnya dan melahap dengan rakus.

Hinata terus menatap Naruto dan sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat cara makan sang pria yang begitu serampangan dan cepat. Hinata tak sadar bahwa ada mata yang tengah memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang dia keluarkan. Neji melihat bagaimana Hinata masih memandang harap pada Naruto, bagaimana dia bersemu meski hanya melihat tingkah pria tan itu dari kejauhan.

"Sudah ku duga, akulah yang akan menang taruhan ini." Bisik Neji dan terus memakan ramennya dengan sangat elegan.

"Eh?" Hinata tersadar, akhirnya dia ingat bahwa dia sedang taruhan dengan Neji, dan seperti yang dikatakan suaminya itu, dia kalah, Hinata mengakui bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu dia telah menatap Naruto dengan penuh kasih seperti sebelumnya. "A-apa permintaanmu?"

Neji menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap Hinata, dicondongkannya agar mendekat pada Hinata lalu berbisik, "Cium aku sekarang juga!"

"Ap- t-tidak mungkin!" resflek Hinata mundur kebelakang dan hampir saja menjerit karna syoknya. Untung saat itu sedang bising hingga tak ada yang akan menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Bukankah perjanjiannya adalah melakukan apapun permintaanku?!" tuntut Neji sarkatis.

Hinata menunduk malu, jantungnya sudah tak karuan dan tubuhnya sudah berkeringat dingin, dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya Hinata mendekatkan diri pada Neji; memiringkan wajahnya dan semakin mepersempit jarak diantara mereka, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan keringat sudah mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

5 cm

3 cm

Cup

Semua kebisingan berubah menjadi senyap, semua mata tertuju pada kedua sejoli yang tengah berciuman, Hinata yang menutup mata tak menyadarinya ketika setelah beberapa detik dia merasa sangat senyap dengan perlahan dia kembali membuat jarak dan membuka matanya, seketika itu juga Hinata terbelalak ngeri melihat kenyataan bahwa semua mata tertuju padanya dan tak menunggu waktu lama Hinata pingsan karna malu.

"Hi-hinata..." pekik orang-orang yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut, sementara Neji dengan sigap menahan tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Sepertinya kami harus kembali" ucap neji setelah berhasil menggendong Hinata.

"A-ah, ng, kau benar ttebayo!" sahut Naruto setengah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa Hinata dapat mencium seseorang di tempat ramai seperti ini, yah... walaupun orang itu adalah suaminya tapi tetap saja tak mungkin bagi seorang pemalu seperti Hinata.

Tanpa berlama-lama Neji segera beranjak dari kedai tersebut, sebelum pergi dia sempat melirik ke arah Tenten dan seperti dugaan neji, Tenten tengah menunduk sedih, selamat Neji- kau telah membuat seseorang terluka.

...

Di baringkannya tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang king zise di kamar itu dan menunggu sang istri sadar dari pingsannya. Tidak menunggu lama kelopak yang tertutup itu mulai membuka dan menampakan mata abu-abu jernih dari seorang Indigo. "Ng..." lenguh Hinata sedikit menggeliat.

"..." Neji memandanginya tanpa bicara.

"Nii-san... a-acaranya sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, kepalanya cukup pusing dan membuatnya setengah mengernyit.

"Kita pulang lebih dulu"

"Eh?"

"Kamu kan pingsan" Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Hinata, diusapnya pipi sang sang indigo lalu berbisik di telinganya, "jangan bilang kamu lupa tentang kejadian di kedai ramen tadi, Hi-na-ta"

Hinata terbelalak ngeri, dia ingat—dia ingat ketika dia kalah taruhan dan harus mencium Neji dan menjadi tontonan semua temannya. Seketika wajahnya kembali memerah dan bertingkah gelagapan.

"Sudah ingat yah" seringai Neji mengembang, "tersisa satu permintaan lagi"

"A-apa itu?"

"Akan ku pikirkan dulu" Neji duduk di samping Hinata dan menatapnya lekat, "sebenarnya bukan ciuman seperti itu yang ku maksud,"

"Heh? M-maksud nii-san?" Hinata gugup setengah mati, dia benar-benar tak mau membahas masalah ciuman itu.

"Aku inginnya menggunakan lidah, tapi kamu malah keburu pingsan"

Hinata menegang dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, "Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah kita pernah melakukannya?!"

"Ke-kenapa sekarang nii-san mau menciumku?" tanya Hinata dari balik bantal, "b-bukankah nii-san selalu berusaha menjaga jarak denganku?"

"Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengar ucapanmu dengan jelas, singkirkan bantal itu!" keluh Neji sementara Hinata hanya menggeleng tak setuju. Neji tampak jengkel dan dengan cepat merampas bantal tersebut membuat Hinata kalang kabut mencari penutup wajah yang lain, "Hinata!" neji memegangi kedua tangannya lalu merangkak menyudutkan Hinata di kepala ranjang. "katakan lagi!"

"E-etto... B-bukankah sebelumnya nii-san tak mau berada dekat denganku, lalu kenapa memintaku u-untk men-men-menci-ciummu?" sulit bagi Hinata untuk mengatakan kata terakhirnya sementara wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Aku menghindarimu karna bagiku kamu sangat berbahaya, Hinata"

"B-berbahaya?" apa yang berbahaya darinya? Itulah yang membuat Hinata bingung, dia tak pernah memarahi Neji jika sang pria mendekatinya, lalu apa yang berbahaya lagi pula mereka kan sudah menikah.

"Berbahaya karena setiap berada di dekatmu, membuatku sulit untuk mengendalikan diriku" bisik Neji dengan suaranya yang sensual membuat Hinata bersiap-siap untuk pingsan lagi. "aku tahu bagaimana besarnya perasaanmu terhadap Naruto dan hanya sebatas apa perasaanmu terhadapku"

"nii-san j-juga kan, Tenten-"

"Aku sudah merelakannya, bahkan aku menyuruhmu untuk menciumku agar Tenten membeciku"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karna semakin lama perasaan kami tetap dijaga maka akan semakin sakit untuk membuangnya, toh sampai kapan pun aku tak mungkin lepas darimu" jelas Neji dengan tatapan yang mulai meredup. Hinata cukup tersentak mendengar jawaban Neji, membuatnya berfikir apakah memang tak mungkin lagi bagi mereka untuk berpisah dan hidup seperti dulu lagi, hidup sebagai sepupu dan kembali pada orang yang dicintai, walau mustahil bagi Hinata untuk merebut hati Naruto meski dia belum menikah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ulang semuanya dari awal?" usul Neji.

"A-apanya?"

"Semuanya"

"Se-semuanya?"

"Hn" Neji menyeringai lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata, "Permintaan kedua ku, berhenti untuk mencintai Naruto seperti aku berhenti untuk mencintai Tenten!"

"A-andai aku bisa..." lirih Hinata.

"Akan kubuat kau bisa!" ucap Neji pasti lalu menciumi leher Hinata membuat gadis itu menggeliat geli. Entah kenapa untuk saat itu Neji merasa bahwa dia ingin egois terhadap Hinata, dia sudah tak dapat lagi bersikap seperti Neji yang selama ini, dia ingin menguasai Hinata sepenuhnya, Hinata yang membuat hidupnya berwarna, Hinata yang terus mengganggu fikirannya dan mungkin saja Hinata juga telah membuat Neji jatuh cinta padanya. Ya, Neji mengakui bahwa dia jatuh cinta kepada istrinya, Hyuuga Hinata.

**Hinata P.O.V**

Aku Hyuuga Hinata, pewaris utama klan Hyuuga yang tidak berguna berhasil mendapatkan pengakuan dari orang yang paling ku kagumi, sepupu sekaligus suamiku, Hyuuga Neji. Tak hanya pengakuan, bahkan aku mendapatkan cintanya, aku juga dapat melihat bagaimana sifat Neji yang sebenarnya. Pria tampan, jenius dan selalu bersikap tenang, ternyata merupakan pria yang egois dan pemaksa, dia juga pencium yang hebat dan selalu membuatku terbuai dalam ciumannya. Aku Hyuuga Hinata, pewaris Hyuuga yang dianggap tak bisa apa-apaa ternyata dapat menjerat Neji yang dikatakan sebagai ninja jenius dari klan Hyuuga kelas bawah. Aku berhasil membuat Neji mengakui keberadaanku, aku berhasil membuatnya mengakui bahwa aku adalah istrinya dan bahkan aku berhasil membuat Hyuuga Neji mengakui bahwa dia...

"Ngh... Nejiiiiii aaaaah..." erangku ketika mencapai puncak dalam pergumulan kami malam itu.

"H-hinata, aku juga akhhh" erang Neji dan menyemburkan benihnya dalam rahim sang istri dan berharap akan menjadi benih nantinya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah Neji menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata lalu memeluk sang istri dan berbisik dengan sangat mesra, "Aishiteru, Hinata-sama"

**Normal P.O.V**

Pagi itu Hinata terbangun karena merasa kedinginan, dirapatkannya tubuhnya ke objek yang terasa hangat, tanpa tahu apa sumber kehangatan tersebut, setelah mengumpulkan semua kesadaran, barulah Hinata mulai memproses apa yang telah terjadi semalam, semalam ia dan... "Nii-san..." matanya membulat, semalam ia telah melakukan malam pertama dengan suaminya setelah sebulan lebih mereka menikah. Sontak Hinata memerah apalagi ketika dia sadar bahwa orang yang berada di sampingnya adalah Neji.

Hinata berusaha untuk duduk dengan perlahan tanpa membangunkan sang suami, dilihatnya wajah Neji yang tertidur pulas, meski hanya bermodal cahaya remang dari lilin di samping tempat tidur dia masih dapat melihat betapa tampannya pria itu, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai agak berantakan tapi tampak lembut, bibirnya sedikit membuka dan terdengar dengkuran lembut. Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur dan terus memandangi Neji dengan rona merah yang terus menghiasi pipi putih chubby nya.

"Sampai kapan mau menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Neji parau, menandakan ia baru bangun tidur, kelopak matanya sedikit membuka memperlihatkan mata abu-abu yang sama dengan Hinata. "Masih terlalu pagi kan?!"

"O-ohayou... Nii-san" sapa Hinata lembut dengan gelagapan karena tertangkap basah telah memandang Neji.

"Hm... ohayou" Neji kembali membenamkan wajahnya dalam selimut tebal, dia terlihat masih malas untuk bangun.

Hinata yang tidak mau mengganggu berusaha turun dari ranjang namun terhalang karena selimut satu-satunya yang membungkus tubuh polosnya yang saat itu tanpa pakaian tengah di tahan oleh Neji, ingin menarik paksa tapi nanti malah tubuh Neji yang terekspos, 'kenapa jadi sulit bagini?' lirih Hinata dalam hati. Dengan gugup ia kembali mengambil posisi tidur di samping Neji.

"Mau tidur lagi?" tanya Neji yang kini kembali membuka kelopak matanya lalu menatap Hinata.

"I-iya"

"Hm... ya sudah, tidulah, kamu pasti lelah!" Neji kembali menutup matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Hinata memutar tubuhnya menjadi menyamping sehingga kini berhadapan dengan Neji, jarak mereka cukup dekat hingga dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Neji yang beradu dengan nafasnya. Neji sedikit menggeliat lalu menaruh tangannya di perut Hinata membuat si empunya menegang dan bergidik geli. Setelah merasa Neji sudah benar-benar tertidur, Hinata menyentuh wajah sang pria, 'lembut' pikirnya. Mulai dari kening, kelopak mata, hidung dan bibir, Hinata menyentuh bibir itu dengan lembut lalu teringat pada kejadian semalam di mana Neji menciumnya dengan begitu intens, mereka saling berpagutan, saling menghisap dan sampai lidah Neji mengeksplorasi isi mulut Hinata, kejadian saat itu masih terbayang dengan jelas dalam ingatan Hinata dan itu membuatnya tersipu malu. Dari bibir, jemari lentik Hinata turun ke dagu dan ketika hendak turun ke leher, tangannya digenggam oleh Neji, sekali lagi ia tertangkap basah, "Pagi-pagi sudah mau menggerayangiku?" ejek Neji tanpa membuka matanya.

"A-aku tak b-bermaksud begi-begitu!" kata Hinata gugup setengah mati, ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi malah semakin digenggam erat.

"Hinata?" panggil Neji serak.

"Y-ya?"

"Cium!" Neji masih menutup matanya, membuat Hinata ragu apakah Neji hanya bermimpi atau apa.

"A-apa?" Hinata tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Cium!" Neji membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan menatap mata yang sama dengannya.

Hinata kembali memerah bahkan jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya, dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Neji dapat meminta hal seperti itu, padahal kemarin mereka baru bertengkar dan kamarin pula mereka baru saling membuka hati untuk saling menerima.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji ketika tidak ada respon sama sekali."ayo...!"

"U-uuh..." dengan sangat ragu, Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Neji, semakin lama semakin dekat hingga tinggal 3 cm lagi dan VOILAAA, Hinata berhasil menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Neji tanpa pingsan, ciuman lembut dan sederhana itu di balas dengan lumatan-lumatan oleh Neji. Tanpa disadari Hinata kini ia sudah berada di atas sepupu sekaligus suaminya itu, terduduk di atas pangkuan Neji yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk menyandar di kepala tempat tidur. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas Hinata merosot dan menampakkan tubuh indah sang indigo. Merasa butuh pasokan oksigen, Neji menghentikan ciumannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah begitu juga Hinata.

"Hinata, aku akan menolak jabatan sebagai pemimpin klan" ucap Neji dengan penuh kepastian.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang sontak terkejut. "kalau bukan nii-san, lalu siapa lagi?"

"Tentu saja kamu!"

"Tidak!" Hinata menggeleng cepat, "aku tidak pantas untuk itu!"

"Kamu adalah pewaris yang sah!"

"Tapi aku selalu menyusahkan, yang ku bisa hanya menangis dan membuat ayah malu, aku-"

"Sssst..." Neji menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata, seakan menyuruh istrinya itu untuk diam dan menghentikan kata-katanya."menjadi pemimpin hyuuga adalah hak mu, bukan kewajiban, buktikan bahwa kamu pantas, Hinata-sama!" Neji mengecup punggung tangan Hinata.

Dia akui baginya Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat, mampu bertahan di bawah pandangan kecewa sang ayah dan semua petinggi klan, ia yang tak berbakat namun selalu berusaha untuk dipandang dan diakui. Hinata yang selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari Neji dan kini Neji ingin agar Hinata juga berusaha dengan keras untuk mendapatkan pengakuan seluruh anggota klan, tak hanya itu tapi juga pengakuan seluruh warga Konoha Gakure. Dia merasa tak adil jika hanya dirinya yang terjerat oleh pesona yang tersembunyi di balik kelemahan sang Hyuuga heiress.

**~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~**

* * *

><p><em>Muahahahahahahahahahhha<em>

_Udah ending loh udah ending loh! :D_

_Gaje banget yah, ckckckkcck_

_Aku tidak mau membutnya jadi lebih panjang lagi, nanti malah jadi kayak sinetron *plak_

_Jujur saja, niatnya mau bikin sad ending tapi aku malah berubah pikiran dan ingin agar cerita ini berakhir dengan manis. Ha... aku memang author plin plan dan lelet! Tapi untuk kali ini aku menyelasaikannya dengan cepat kok tapi malah sikon yang tak mengizinkan untuk publish lebih cepat, pulsa modemku habiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss padahal dakam masa liburan, jeh!_

_Pas mau baca ripiu chapter 5, aku deg-degan banget, ku kira bakal dihujat habis-habisan karna ceritanya makin gaje ternyata malah banyak yang minta lanjut, hwaaaa jadi terharu lagi. semoga chapter terakhir ini memuaskan yah! *ngarep_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Balasan Ripiiuuuuu nyaaa~<strong>_

**Wely**: kalau tak segera di potong, maka bisa gaswat! XD

**L-chan**: hore... semoga tetap betah di pairing NejiHina \(^o^)/

**Alice9miwa**: semua pertanyaanmu terjawab ^^ Happy Ending... tehe!

**Hazena**: wahahahahaha makasih makasiiiiih banget ehehehhe *tersipu* semoga chap kali ini tak mengecewakan ^^

**Sasunata**: hai, hai, daijobu ^^ thanks ya udah mau baca dan ripiu ehehehh

**Hilda9**: nyaaaa jangan lupa dong... *hug Neji* arigatou nyaan~ sekarang lagi liburan jadi semoga saja bisa lebih banyak inspirasi yang bermunculan :3

**Chibi:** G-gomen! L-lanjut bos! O.O)7

**Flower**: yoh! Thanks udah baca ripiu nyaan~

**Yanie**: NEJI JATUH CINTA PADAKUUUUUU! *Plak

_**Untuk semuanya yang sudah setia mengikuti ffn ini dan terus setia untuk Review Ritsu ucapkan terimakasih banyak dan maaf karena selama ini saya telah menjadi author yang lelet **_

_**Sampai jumpa di NejiHina selanjutnya nyaaan~ ^^/**_

* * *

><p><strong>INFO: akan ada sequelnya (oneshoot aja), pas bagian Hinata dan Neji mendapat misi keluar desa seperti yang di minta oleh Neji kepada Tsunade dan bakal di ceritakan bagaimana perjuangan Hinata untuk menjadi pemimpin klan Hyuuga dan membanggakan ayahnya. dan sepertinya akan ku buat Rate M :D<br>**

* * *

><p>"Misi ke amegakure?"<p>

...

"Hinata, kemarilah!" Neji menyuruh Hinata duduk dipangkuannya.

...

"C-cukup Neji, s-sakit- akhh"

...

"Semua seakan melupakan keberadaanku, nii-san, jangan palingkan pandanganmu dariku!"

...

"Hinata-sama, dirimu tetaplah pewaris Hyuuga yang sah!"

...

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sejauh mungkin?"

"Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, aku memang pewaris yang gagal"

* * *

><p><em><strong>SEGERA!<strong>_

**Salam**

**Ritsu Ayumu ^^**


End file.
